Shadows Comes the Light
by Sphynx
Summary: Vampire!Levi saves a young Eren Jeager from certain death, and realizes that sometimes the call of a mate is stronger than anything in the known universe. Over the centuries, Levi finds himself drawn to various incarnations of Eren, young and old, both male and female. Will Levi persuade Eren to be his, or will he be damned to continue his immortal life alone? [Ereri. 1792 - canon]
1. 1792: Part One

**Sphynx:** What started as a rather crack idea that turned into an actual plot, my roommate and I have been working on this religiously since earlier this month. This story is going to be long, guys - prepare for a ride! While the end game will be ereri, we will have multiple, multiple pairings. And one tiny surprise as we we enter the canon period :) Jump on guys, let us know your feels, and we hope you enjoy everything!

**Jenforthewin:** Hello lovelies! I wanted to give a run down on how the chapters are going to go. Sphynx is going to be writing from Eren's point of view and I shall be writing from Levi's. Seems like teach time period is going to take 2-3 chapters, and we're each in charge of one time period so we will specify which author is writing what as it goes on but eventually I'm sure you'll get it. ANYWAY. Have fun reading and flailing. *gives kisses and puppies and chocolates or fruit, whichever you prefer*

ALSO!

you can find us on tumblr. I am JeneralGrievous and she is Websterwolf. Feel free to add us or message us or whatever, yo. 3

* * *

_1792 - London, England_

Eren can tell he is being watched. At first, he thought perhaps it was only a mirage or a figment of his imagination that he has seen over the past couple of days. A dark figure that darts in and out of the corner of his eye and disappears the moment Eren turns to see the figure closely. However, as he begins to see the figure more and more often, Eren realizes this is not something of the imagination, but an actual person that seems to be stalking him.

Tonight is no different than any other night and most certainly no different than every Wednesday night. Eren pulls on the rest of his clothing and turns to smile at the girl on the bed who is stretched out like a content cat. Her eyes meet his momentarily and she stretches once more before she sits up and moves toward the end of the bed, the closest she can get to Eren without standing up. "Will you be back next week?" she asks, her voice quiet.

Eren nods once and bends down, kissing her gently on the spot right next to her mouth. They never kiss on the lips, Zoe's one rule in their small, strange affair. She smiles and accepts the kiss as a yes. "I'll be back," Eren confirms, shrugging on his coat. "Like I am every week."

"You certainly are consistent."

"It has become the only thing I look forward to in the week."

Zoe raises an eyebrow ever so slightly at his comment. "You must leave a sad life, if your only joy in your week is a night with a whore."

"You're not a whore." Eren mumbles, digging in his pockets for the spare change he knows he keeps there. The word was a small jab to him - yes, Zoe was a prostitute and Eren knew she sold herself to many different men in exchange for what was probably a ridiculously small amount of money. Yet, to him, she wasn't a whore. A whore was a nasty, dirty word and not one that fit the sweet, beautiful girl that had slightly taken him under her wing and didn't tease him for being relatively inexperienced. Eren holds out a handful of coins and Zoe takes them with a smile. He always gave her extra as he was leaving - a small secret between the two of them that had started the first time they were together. She always gave more than she should have and never asked for anything extra. Eren knew she had herself to take care of, plus the money she sent to her young son and he didn't trust the madam to give Zoe her fair share of the money. It was their little secret.

Eren left the room and Zoe behind, nodding at the Madam and the other gentlemen who were crowding the entrance, all hoping to have even a few hours of what these girls could give them. He couldn't help but feel ashamed each time he left - he had been raised to be better than this, Eren knew. He knew that Annie knew about the affairs (she was having them herself), but he still couldn't help the shame. Shaking it off, Eren stepped outside and wrapped his coat around him further, trying to block out the cold.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even see them muggers until they were straight in front of him.

Eren tensed up, assessing the situation and realizing very quickly there was no way he could get out of this without at least a fight. Slowly, Eren reached into his coat pocket and toyed with the money. "There is no need to attack," Eren said carefully, looking at them and careful to not make any sudden movements. His entire body was telling him to attack, to bring down the men in front of him, but Eren knew there was no way he'd survive that. Slowly, he held out his hand, money clearly visible. "Just take it. This is all I have."

"Doubt that." A voice said from behind him, and Eren jumped. "If you can afford a whore, you have more money than you're letting on."

It was then that Eren felt it - that dark, overwhelming feeling that something was watching him. He knew, somewhere - that dark figure that had been stalking him for the last couple of weeks was in the background watching him. Eren barely felt the fist as it connected with his jaw and he thew a punch as well, hitting one of the men straight in the nose. They took him down easily, and made sure to pummel him into near unconsciousness. There was a sharp, stabbing pain in his side and Eren cried out loudly. Suddenly, the body on him was pushed to the side and Eren heard the sound of screaming.

_"Don't die."_ A voice said very close to his ear and Eren felt something pressed against his lips, a metallic taste against his mouth. _"You can't die on me. Not yet."_

It was the last thing he heard before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Warmth was all Eren could feel around him. His head throbbed and he was slowly becoming aware of all of his limbs and aware of how much they ached. His eyes opened slowly, groaning with the effort. "God," he groaned as he squinted against the light of the lamp and with the effort of sitting up. "God."

"Are you okay?"

A voice - that voice - spoke and Eren felt a small involuntary shudder run through his body. He looked to the right and saw nothing other than a a lounging couch and a table with a lamp glowing softly. He turned his head to the left and his eyes widened slightly as they fell upon a body. A man, a young man, sat in the corner - almost in the shadows - staring intently at Eren. He was seated on a wooden chair, one leg firmly on the floor with his other leg propped up against the leg of the chair. Eren could tell he was a shorter man, judging by the length of his legs, but his height had no effect on his intimidation factor.

"Are you okay?" He spoke again, his gaze never wavering from Eren. The voice he used was soft, with a slight bit of an accent, but demanding at the same time. Eren could only stare at him for a moment before he found his own voice.

"I feel alright." Eren said slowly, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I feel as though I have been trampled by a dozen horses, but I am alive. That is more than I could have asked for." Eren paused for a beat. "Who are you?"

There was a huff of breath from the man, so slight Eren almost could not hear it. "How do you feel? Any dizziness or light-headedness? I want to make sure you are okay."

Eren did not miss the fact that the man completely ignored his question. Instead, he decided to answer instead of pursuing the question. "There was a slight bit of dizziness when I sat up, but I feel okay now."

"Good." The man stood and Eren noted he was not entirely incorrect about his height. He moved toward Eren, dark narrowed eyes scanning his eyes over his body as he took two, three steps to stand at the side of the bed. His hair was a dark black, pulled at the nape of his neck with a tied string and his narrowed, dark eyes looked intimidating from Eren's perspective. Eren unconsciously swallowed. "You have spent the last two days unconscious and healing. I did for you what I could, but your body had to do the rest. It needed to recover."

"What happened?"

"You were stabbed." The man said simply. "Do not worry about the muggers now. They will not hurt anyone again. I made sure of that."

There was a sort of darkness around his words, something Eren could not quite pick up on, but they scared him nonetheless. Still, this mysterious man had saved Eren's life.

"Thank you."

It was only then Eren was met with a smile. "You are welcome. I couldn't have you dying on me, not so suddenly. After all, I never had a chance to meet you properly. I do apologize, this was not exactly how I expected our first meeting to go. I imagined it a little . . . Less frightening, on your part."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Levi." The man said. He let out a huff of breath, sitting on the side of the bed and reaching out a hand to let a finger graze Eren's cheek. "I wasn't ready to lose you. Not yet."

The finger against his cheek was cold - like ice even. Eren stared at Levi hard, his eyes wide. He could not miss that even in the dim lamplight, Levi was pale - paler than any human should be. He swallowed again. "What did you do to me?"

There was a small flinch, one Eren would have missed had he not been scrutinizing Levi so much. "I told you, I did what I could. What I had to do."

"You don't look old enough to be a doctor, and my wounds," Eren reached down and placed a hand where he had felt the stabbing pain and felt nothing. No open gash, no scabs, nothing at all to indicate a knife had entered his body only two days previous. "My wounds are healed as though they have been there for years. What did you do to me?"

"I saved your life."

"How?"

There was a small, amused laugh. "You could start by thanking me, first of all."

"I did thank you." Eren said, starting to become slightly annoyed. The man - no, Levi - was speaking in almost riddles. "The first thing I did was thank you, and all you have done thus far is answer all of my questions with either questions of your own, or nonsense statements that don't mean anything. For once, just answer the damn question! How did you save my life?"

"I gave you my blood."

Out of everything Eren had been expecting to hear, that was certainly not even on the list. He blinked at Levi before he narrowed his eyes. "You're doing that again."

"I assure you that I'm not speaking any riddles at you. You asked me a question and I gave a truthful answer. You should actually be honored - you're the only person outside of my family I have ever answered honestly regarding any of this whole manner." Levi's eyes bored into him, as if asking him to accept this answer as truth. "I gave you what I needed to save you - my blood."

The room fell silent as Eren stared hard at the sheets surrounding his legs, his hands idly playing with the threads of the fraying blanket. Beside him, he could hear slow, steady breathing and the seconds passed into minutes as they said nothing to one another or in general. It was Levi who broke the silence. He reached down beside the bed and pulled forth a brown bag, gently laying it on Eren's lap. "Here. You'll probably want something to eat - you've been unconscious for two days. Your body needs the nourishment."

Eren took the bag, opening it slightly and taking a hesitant sniff. The smell of bread - fresh bread - invaded his nostrils and Eren couldn't keep his stomach from growling at the thought. He took a bite and it was like the hunger hit him all at once. He took a large bite of the bread, reaching to the bedside table to take the wine Levi had placed there just moments ago. He took a sip and exhaled. "This is good. This is very good."

"Thank you," Levi said, smiling and obviously pleased. "My mother made it this morning, actually. It would be a great offense to me and to her if you hadn't liked it." His eyes followed Eren's movements as he devoured the bread and continued digging in the bag. "There is also cheese in there. Please, eat some. You need the protein."

Eren scrunched his nose without thinking. "I am not a lover of cheese, to be honest. Nothing against … well, whoever made this. It just isn't something I care for."

"At least take a few bites. This is French cheese - better than your English ones." Levi poured himself a glass of wine and sniffed it, swirling the red liquid around in the goblet. "If you have never had French cheese before, this will be a treat for you."

"I think I may have," Eren answered honestly, taking a small bite of the cheese and finding it was actually delicious. He chewed slowly before he spoke again. "At my wedding - my wife is French. I know we had cheese at the party afterward."

Levi went still. Completely still. He stared at Eren hard, as if staring would change the words he had just heard from Eren. Finally, he gave a small shrug as though it didn't bother him. Eren had his doubts. "I was not aware you were married. This complicates things."

"I haven't been married very long, and we aren't exactly close." Eren said quietly. It was true - his marriage to Annie had been an arrangement that benefited both the Jaeger and Leonheart families. Having no other prospects and nothing against the pretty blonde girl who was to be his wife, Eren had agreed without much hesitation. Her family was wealthy, she was young and quite beautiful, and they would be a fantastic match. Annie had been lively during their courting, smiling and laughing as they grew to know each other, but everything had changed when they were married. For the first week after the marriage, Annie had not allowed Eren to touch her. Once the lights were off, she turned her back toward him, curled in a small ball with her body, and went to sleep.

It had been confusing for Eren, who hadn't understood what was going on. She acted fine with him in public, but behind the closed doors of their home was a completely different story. She was quiet and she was distant, only speaking or interacting with Eren when she absolutely had to. For the most part, she kept to herself in one of the extra bedrooms, choosing to spend her time reading. Over time, she slowly allowed Eren to finally touch her, to consummate their marriage in every way, but Eren did not believe for one second that she enjoyed it. He had spoken with his friends about her behavior in their marriage bed and had returned with the same opinion each time. The way she laid there, letting him move above her and do all the work, was not normal. Most of his friends' wives had enjoyed lovemaking - Eren didn't understand at all why his wife didn't.

He tried to not take it personal, but it was difficult when she wouldn't even look at him. Eren understood that for her, this was a duty. They were expected to bear children together, to continue on the Jaeger family line and preferably soon. In a way, Eren had almost hoped a child would happen. The sooner one did, the sooner they could end anything unpleasant. It had been then Eren had turned to others - to Zoe. He had bought her for the first time, expecting something fast and quick, but it didn't matter. For her to actually respond, to make him feel as though he wasn't just subjecting whoever it was to torture, was all Eren wanted. He wanted to feel something, and not to feel as though his partner was only a means to an end. Luckily for him, Zoe had understood completely. She had taught him more than he had ever expected - not just about the sexual part, but also about intimacy.

Annie hadn't been a fool, of course, and had figured it out quickly that Eren was having an affair. He remembered standing red-faced in their sitting room, head in his hands as she confronted him about it. He apologized over and over, not knowing what else to say. Her answer, however, had baffled him. He wasn't the only one having an affair - she had been in love with a man since before they had married.

And as odd as it sounded, and Eren would never be able to explain it to anyone else as long as he lived, it actually eased things between the two of them. Because Annie was no longer their only outlet of his emotions and she no longer felt as though she had to give him what she never could, they formed a small relationship. It would never be love, and they would probably never be the best of friends, but it was better than the way they had previously ignored one another. Annie bantered with him and asked questions about his lover, and Eren returned in kind. They were as close as they ever would be, and for now, Eren could accept that.

"Close or not, your wife has to be worried for you." Levi said quietly, taking a sip of his wine. "I can take you home."

"No!" Eren said, a little louder than he had expected. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No, there is no need. She is out of town, visiting family." At least, that's what she said she was doing. Eren had to wonder if she wasn't going to be making a side trip to see her lover. "I'm home alone for the next two weeks. I have nothing to go home to - I'm comfortable where I am. And," Eren hesitated just slightly, feeling like a small child. "I don't want to be alone. I hate being alone."

"You're not alone." Levi said automatically, leaning closer than he ever had and Eren felt the blue-grey eyes drill into his body. He took a shuddering breath as Levi stared at him hard, one long fingered hand reaching out to rest against Eren's leg. "You're not alone now, and you won't be alone. Ever."

Eren didn't understand what that meant. He was too tired, and he was sick of Levi only speaking in riddles. He leaned weakly against the pillows, his eyes fluttering slightly. He felt a hand against his cheek and Eren unconsciously leaned into it. "Sleep." Levi said, his voice only but a whisper. "Sleep now. We will talk more later."


	2. 1792: Part Two

Levi was still there when Eren woke. He had barely moved from his spot next to the bed, only now having stretched out enough to lean his legs against the foot of the bed and cover them in a blanket. He had a book in his lap, one finger resting in a bookmarked spot, but his body was leaned back against the back of the chair. His eyes were closed, and his chest did not rise and fall the way it should. Eren jolted awake at that, reaching out to touch him. His skin was ice cold and Eren shivered in response. "Levi?" He did not respond at first and Eren's heart leapt in his chest. "Levi?!"

Something in his voice must have finally stirred the other man, for he jumped and opened his eyes, looking around wildly. His eyes settled on Eren and he relaxed only slightly. "Eren? What is wrong?"

"You weren't breathing." Eren said bluntly, finding his arms were shaking just slightly with the slight terror that he had experienced. "You weren't breathing and your skin … your skin was ice cold and pale. You looked like you were dead." Eren took a deep breath and looked at Levi, his eyes meeting the other man's. "Why do you always look like death?"

There was a pause before Levi answered. "Because I am technically dead."

That was not the answer Eren had expected. He sat up more, his eyes wide and wild, his body shaking ever so slightly. Why was he shaking? Because of the excitement? Because of nerves? Or was he actually scared of Levi. No, he couldn't be. He had only known the man for a couple of days, and only hours at that, but if Levi had wanted to kill him, Eren would already be dead. Something in him sensed he was safe, but he couldn't explain what. He took a breath again. "What do you mean by that?"

Levi looked distressed. "I - Eren …" His voice went soft, and he looked at the floor. "I should not be here. I should not even be around you."

Eren let out an annoyed huff of breath, moving off of the bed and cringing as he did. He hadn't stood in almost four days and his body was letting him know about it. He let out a little moan of discomfort and looked back to see Levi's eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing's wrong." Eren assured him. "My muscles are just very tense."

"I know." Levi replied.

Eren stretched, trying to will his muscles to move correctly. When he finally managed to loosen them up just slightly, he grabbed his pair of pants off of the floor and pulled them on. He walked toward Levi and pulled out a chair, sitting in front of him. "Okay." Eren said. "We are going to have this conversation. You aren't going to run from it. You're not going to hide anything. You've been giving me riddles since I woke up and I think I deserve a straight answer. Please, Levi. I don't know why you saved me, or why I'm alive, or why I am even here. But I am and it is because of you. I want to know why."

Levi turned his head to stare at the wall in front of them, his lidded eyes seeing something far away. "Eren," he started quietly, so soft Eren almost had to lean forward to hear him. "Do you believe in monsters?"

"Monsters?" Eren raised an eyebrow, unsure as to where this conversation was headed. He lifted one arm in a shrug, uncertain about what to say. "I believe that there are monsters, yes. Sometimes they happen to appear as humans. There is way too much violence and hurt in the world for monsters not to exist."

Levi made a soft laugh at that. "You are certainly right."

"Do you believe you're a monster?"

"I know that I am."

Eren gave a roll of his eyes. "You're not a monster. A monster wouldn't go out of his way to save a dying man that he hardly knows."

"A monster can sometimes bring up what is left of their humanity." Levi spoke quietly, looking Eren in the eye. "You didn't answer the question, Eren. Do you believe in monsters? Not ones that are human, but ones that are dangerous. More dangerous than you can ever imagine."

Eren was quiet, taking a slight breath and beginning to feel slightly light headed. "I was taught stories when I was a small child. Monsters who preyed on small children for disobeying their parents and things such as that. Sometimes my sister and I were warned not to go out at night because there were things out there that could harm us. But as for believing in them? Probably not. I've never seen any proof that they exist."

"They do." Levi said, matter-of-factly. "They very much exist, Eren. There are things all around you. Things you and others humans like you never notice. You see them on the streets, you bump arms with them while purchasing from markets. We do exist and yes, we can harm you."

"You're telling me that you're a monster?"

There was a slight pause before Levi answered. "Yes."

Eren swallowed, unsure how to process this. He asked what he assumed to be the most logical question. "What are you?"

He didn't expect Levi to answer right away. Eren was correct in this assumption and he watched as Levi's eyes moved from his own to the ground and he shuffled a little in his seat. There were moments of silence, only punctuated by the sound of Eren's breathing and Levi shifting in his chair. Finally, Levi spoke. "Vampyre."

Eren's heart skipped a beat. "A what?"

"Vampyre." Levi's voice was quiet as he spoke, still looking at the ground.

There was no way to reply with that - how could you reply with that? Eren stared at him with wide eyes before moving them to stare at the ground. Fear immediately washed over him - he did indeed know legends of vampyres. Men who rose from their graves at night to feed on small children and unsuspecting prey. He had heard stories of people digging up graves to find the body in different positions, or people driving stakes through the hearts of the dead to ensure they would remain that way. His father was a doctor - Eren was no stranger to weird things. Still, Levi seemed nothing like the bloated, pale, blood dripping monsters he had heard about all of his life. Eren took a breath.

Levi shifted in his seat again. "Eren, please say something."

"A vampyre . . . Are you certain?" The question sounded stupid as it left Eren's mouth, but there was no way he could take it back now.

There was a light chuckle. "Am I certain? Oh, I am quite certain. Trust me, Eren, this was not something I chose or even wanted. I have been cursed, you see."

"A curse?" Eren tilted his head. "Like by a witch?" He had heard stories of witches too - of women and men (sometimes even children) being burnt at the stake for the mere suggestion they might be something unholy. His father had thought the whole thing ridiculous.

"No, nothing like that. I meant my soul is cursed." Levi replied, but added: "That is, if I even have one."

"Why would you not have a sou-"

He had not finished his sentence before Levi interrupted him. "Because I am a dark creature, Eren. God doesn't allow dark creatures within His presence. No, I am certain that when I was turned, my soul shriveled up and went elsewhere. In return for the bite, I am doomed to live forever. I can never sleep, I can never die, and I have to kill to stay alive. I didn't want this - I honestly don't know who would want this. It is a miserable existence."

Eren scooted closer in the chair he was sitting in, despite his instincts telling him to run far, far away. Levi noticed the movement and sucked in a breath, but he did not move from his position. "You don't look like what I've always been told."

"No, we usually don't." There was a bit of smile on Levi's lips. "We look like humans - just paler. Honestly, there are hundreds of us walking among you every day and you would never notice it."

"You said you could harm me."

"I could kill you before you would even notice what was going on."

"But you won't. Why?"

There was a small pause. "Because I can't. I'm drawn to you, you see. God knows why."

A pull was the only thing Eren could describe when it came to Levi. He had felt it from the moment he woke up, from the moment he had set eyes on the smaller, dark eyed man in front of him. He took a deep breath and reached out to take Levi's hands, hearing a hiss in response. Pure instinct was guiding his movements as he scooted close, his knees touching Levi's. Eren noticed the other man was no longer breathing. Reaching one hand up, Eren placed it along Levi's cheek. Dark eyes closed and he shuddered ever so lightly and Eren's body repeated the movement. A wave of something - was it lust? - washed through him. Slowly, gently, Eren moved forward and pressed a small, chaste kiss against Levi's lips.

Levi jerked, pulling back to stare at Eren with wide eyes and in that moment, he almost looked innocent. "Eren, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, not verbally anyway. Eren moved forward again, pressing his lips a little harder against Levi's, and he felt the other man melt against him slightly. He was cold - so cold - beneath this fingers and lips, but it was almost exciting in a way. Mouths opened to one another and tongues hesitantly pressed together for the first time. It was a revelation to Eren and it hit him all at once. Had he not been busy, he was certain he would have lost his breath. It suddenly made sense why Eren had never fancied or pursed a woman and had to be forced into a marriage. It made sense why, no matter how hard he tried with his wife, there had never really been pleasure from it. Zoe was fun to be with and she made Eren feel things he had never felt before, but this was different. This wasn't just pure instinct for the body to receive release. For the first time in his entire life, Eren wanted somebody.

What followed was almost natural - kisses, touches, words spoken in both English and French as they moved together in unison. Levi, for all of his quietness and confidence was a little unsure about the whole situation. It was almost amusing, Eren thought (although he didn't entertain it for long) that Levi might have been the elder of the two, but Eren had the experience. Still, being with a man was a completely different scenario than anything Eren had ever done and the feelings were just as foreign and new to him as they were to Levi. They were quiet as they moved against one another, the only sounds in the room were quiet moans and whimpers, huffs of breath against one another's faces, lips, and shoulders. Above him, he felt Levi tense and shudder, letting out a hard breath and a moan with his release and Eren followed only moments after.

Levi pressed small kisses along his neck and Eren felt a wave of something flow through him. Slowly, Eren removed his hands from where they had been clutching Levi's back, and relaxed back into the mattress and covers of the bed. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them, caught off guard for a moment by the sight of Levi watching him intently. "Say something." Levi muttered.

"That . . . That was actually amazing." The words sounded as stupid out loud as they had in his head, but Eren couldn't take them back now. Levi gave a small amused smile and laughed, shaking his head. He pulled himself off of Eren and walked toward the bedside table, pouring water into the basin and dipping in a wash rag. He returned, cleaning Eren gently with the rag. Eren jumped at the feel of the cold water, eliciting an apology from Levi.

"I forgot the water was chilled. Forgive me." Levi gave a small, cautious smile. "I don't usually use water from pitchers anymore."

"Don't you bathe?" Eren asked, grinning to show Levi he was joking.

"Yes, but it's usually water that's heated by my mother." Levi's tone was slightly defensive, even though he gave Eren a smile back. He ran the cloth over his chest, thighs and legs, watching the way Eren's body reacted to the touch. He muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say? It sounded French."

There was a chuckle. "It was. I said I couldn't believe how beautiful your body is."

"I'm not —"

"If you say that you are not attractive, I will kick your ass." Levi said, his eyes narrowing. He let out a sigh and put the rag on the nightstand before crawling into bed with him again. "Are you okay with this, Eren? I do not want to start something that you will just have fun with. I mean, I want you to have fun, but." Levi took a breath. "I don't want to be used. If you have any hesitations about this, please say them now. I know that you're married. I know that we have a lot standing in the way of us. But I don't want to be away from you. It sounds ridiculous."

"It isn't ridiculous." Eren said, reaching out to brush the stray hairs that were falling into Levi's face. "There's something that I can't describe. There's a pull that I've been feeling and it has been there since I woke up yesterday morning. I want to be around you. You should terrify me. Hell, I'm your prey. Instead it excites me. My marriage is one of convenience, Levi. We don't love each other and we never have. Things have become better between us since I found out she was having an affair." Eren gave a small laugh at the situation. "It honestly took the edge away from us both. We at least tolerate on another now. Annie isn't a bad person, she just wasn't ready to be married to me."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "She sounds pleasant."

"She can be, sometimes."

They were quiet for a moment before Eren spoke back up. "My point is, Levi, that you don't have anything to worry about. I don't know what this is between us . . . But I want to experience it. I want to try to make this the best it can be, and I want to be with you."

Levi just laid there silently, not saying anything at all. Minutes stretched on and Eren began to worry, thinking maybe he had spoken out of line. It was crazy that he would want to be with this man, only knowing him just hours. But it hadn't been hours, it had been a few days. Eren wasn't pledging his life to him, he wasn't asking for a marriage (not that it would have been possible for them anyway), but a relationship? That was plausible.

"I want to be with you as well." Levi said quietly, speaking into the darkness that filled the room. "I don't know how to go about this, but I want it. I want you."

Eren leaned over and pressed a kiss to his shoulder and neck, feeling the cold body shudder beneath him. "It will work." Eren whispered into Levi's neck.

The night was the only thing that answered him.


	3. 1792: Part Three

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with us and getting this fic up! It took me a long time to write this chapter because ... well, you'll see. Heartbreaking chapter. Still, I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave any comments you have either here, or you're welcome to send them to my tumblr (I am websterwolf) or Jenforthewin's Tumblr, Jenneralgrievous. You're more than welcome to add either (or both!) of us as a friend and send as many messages as you need! We've been asked a few questions about this chapter from other websites, so I assume some of you may have questions here! Feel free to drop any feedback our way. We really do appreciate it. Now, sit back and grab some tissues. You're in for a bumpy ride. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A cold North wind blew through the small alley, causing leaves, trash and other such objects to rustle and fly around the legs of the young man standing by himself. Eren shivered and blew into his hands, his breath warming his cold fingers just slightly as he rubbed them together to keep the heat. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, doing a little dance to keep warm. It was ridiculous, Eren knew, to be standing here in this alley way on a cold October evening, but Levi had promised to meet him.

It had become a ritual of theirs in the time they had known one another - almost a year now. They would meet in the alley way, one place Levi could easily access and could keep away from the eyes of possible hunters and Eren could be sure that he wouldn't be recognized by any of his father's patients or Annie's aristocratic friends. Their meetings in the alley would usually turn into renting a room over night at a local inn. The look the inn keeper gave them the first time let Eren know she knew exactly what was going on. Levi had not batted an eye, simply thanking the woman for the key and began heading upstairs. Sometimes they would only be there for a few hours, and during those times they didn't speak much - they let their bodies talk for them, and the gasps, whines, and moans were enough for Eren. Other times they would stay all night, curled together under the blankets for warmth. Eren loved those times the most.

Levi talked a lot about his childhood, how he was the youngest child of four with one older brother, Jean, and two twin sisters, Adeline and Rosette. The LaMont's had been a substantially prominent family within the French aristocrats, but they tended to keep to themselves. He had been raised on a small farm, with lots of cattle, chicken, goats, and horses. He lit up while speaking about the horses and Eren couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he watched Levi talk. Levi also spoke of his families' 'profession' - hunting.

"My father was raised as a hunter," Levi explained as they lay together one evening, one hand lightly stroking Eren's arm. "I do not mean hunting as in animals, although they were good at that as well. But hunting things like me - vampyres, witches, werewolves. We are all real, and we are all very dangerous. My grandfather taught my father how to hunt - raised him in it, actually. He knew how to shoot a gun and how to wield a sword and stab with knives before he stopped sucking his thumb. Father is very good at what he does, and he is actually known for being one of the best hunters in Europe. Father doesn't seek the creatures out - he watches for signs of things happening. Mysterious deaths, plagues, groups of people dying for no apparent reason, those are all signs. Most of the time it means there is a clan that has gone out of control. Father raised Jean in the business as well, and the girls were taught how to defend themselves should an attack on our family ever take place. They're both married to hunters and will probably raise their children as hunters. Well, Adeline is married with children - Rosette's husband passed away a few years back." The dark look that came over Levi's face took the question (and the sympathy for the loss) straight out of Eren's mouth. Something told Eren he didn't want to pry into how the husband had died.

"What about you? Weren't you raised as well?"

"No, not me. I was taught how to fight and defend myself, but I wasn't shown how to kill a vampyre, or how to look for them. I wasn't taken on raids. Mother wanted one child that was not a part of it. She wanted one child that she didn't have to worry and pray for his safety and safe return when he leaves town to take care of something." Levi gave a short snort. "Look how that turned out."

Levi fell silent for a moment before Eren spoke up. "How were you turned?"

"A mistake." Levi answered quickly. "I was turned because I made a very deadly mistake. A mistake that has caused my family much grief."

That was all he would say on the matter.

A movement caught Eren's attention from the corner of his eye and he turned to see Levi walking toward him, his hood pulled over his head to obscure his face. Eren lifted one hand that was quickly taken by Levi's and their fingers entwined around one another. Eren let out a breathy laugh as he pulled Levi closer, leaning over to steal a quick kiss. They were careful and always had been about showing affection in public. Still, Levi leaned his forehead against Eren's and as he spoke their lips brushed against one another. "I missed you." Eren said quietly.

"Me too." was the breathy reply against his mouth. They shared another slow, sweet kiss before Levi pulled away. "I already paid for the room tonight, so all we need to do is just go up there."

An involuntary shudder ran through Eren's body and he nodded, taking Levi's hand and pulling him toward the inn and in the direction of their room. Eren was pushed against the wall the minute the door closed, Levi's mouth on his and his hands running against his sides. Eren groaned as the hands moved up to his chest, pinching and tugging on his nipples. It was something Eren had discovered aroused him beyond belief and Levi took advantage of it often. He tilted his head to the side and heard Levi's groan in response as he kissed his way down Eren's neck, and he felt the sharp sting of fangs lightly grazing his pulse point.

That - that - always got them both going. Eren had learned early on that arousal brought out Levi's fangs and in turn, his fangs and the act of feeding usually brought arousal. Eren barely felt himself being moved to the bed and the feeling of pulling Levi on top of him. They panted together after, pressing kisses against one another's shoulders and tracing hands along every bit of skin they could find. Eren threw his head back and let out of a breath, shuddering with the feeling. He felt Levi move from him and curl against his body, pressing one small kiss to his shoulder. He licked at his neck, at the place where he had removed his fangs moments ago. They had found (through trial and error) that a lick to the spot closed the wound. Another few made it almost completely disappear. Thus far, Eren had not had anyone ask him about it. He curled into Levi's body. "Do you feel good?"

"Always." Levi replied softly, turning to look at him his grey-blue eyes catching the light from the moon.

* * *

There was an invitation when Eren arrived home the next morning and Annie had carefully laid it on the bedside table next to his side of the bed. He picked it up, opening it and looking at it with interest. It was an invitation to a party from a Mr. And Mrs. Emile LaMont and the name caught Eren's eye. He looked up from the invitation to find Annie standing in the door way of their bedroom, beautiful as always, and dressed as though she were going to a social gathering for a prince rather than lounging around their home. "What is this?" he asked, waving the paper in his hand.

"It arrived yesterday." She answered, leaning against the doorframe as she spoke. "I was not familiar with the family name, so I thought it might have been from friends of your fathers. Do you not recognize the name?"

He did, of course. It was Levi's family name. "I know of the family," he answered carefully. "But I do not know them personally. Do we want to make an appearance?"

Annie's eyes lit up just slightly as she spoke, as they always did when she was invited somewhere that allowed her to show herself off. "I think we should." She said, smiling at him. Annie paused a breath. "Eren? May I ask a question?"

Eren paused from unbuttoning his jacket and he turned to look at her, tilting his head in curiosity. "Of course."

"This … person you're seeing. Is this their family?"

Something in Eren's stomach fluttered, but it wasn't out of nervousness. They had both been open with one another's infidelities since their affairs had begun, yet being asked so directly was something Eren still wasn't used to. It only added to the uncomfortableness that his party happened to be of the same gender and Eren was fairly certain hers was not. Still, Eren nodded in response. "It is. Why?"

"Is there a chance I'll see her there?"

Most likely, although it won't be who you are expecting. "I'm fairly certain you will."

"Hm." Was her only response and the silence fell between them.

"Will that be a problem?"

Annie shook her head, the blonde curls framing her facing bouncing with the movement. "I just wondered if you were going to introduce me to her, or if I should make myself discreet for the evening. She does know you're married, right?"

"They know." Eren said, swallowing after he did.

Her eyes narrowed some. "There's a problem. What is it?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry, it just threw me off for a moment that you would even want to meet them."

"I can not help but notice you always refer to the person as 'they'."

Eren stared at her, eyes wide as he mentally tried to climb upwards from the hole he had dug into. Annie said nothing, waiting patiently with her arms crossed as he stared at her and tried to think of something he could say that would throw her from the trail. He had nothing. Eren had never been particularly good at lying and he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to be able to talk himself out of this one. "Annie - " He started, but he was barely able to get a word out before her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.

"Oh my God." She said, her blue eyes wide as she gaped at him. "Oh my God. It isn't a her, is it?"

"Annie - "

"Is it?"

"I can explain." Eren finished weakly.

"Is this - are you -?" Annie trailed off, clearly unable to find words for what she wanted to say. Instead, she just made gestures with her hands and stared at him expectantly.

Sighing, Eren let his head fall. "Yes. I mean, yes to the fact is … a male." He snapped his head up. "Annie, please do not be upset with me. I would have told you - I wanted to tell you - but I was never really certain how."

Eren could see her trembling just slightly, although she hid it well. "Are you attracted to males?"

That was the question of the hour, wasn't it? Eren didn't know how to respond to that, so he gave a weak shrug instead. "I never have been before. It has only been him. I don't even find other males attractive, to be honest."

"What is his name?"

"Levi."

"Ah." She said and added nothing more.

"Annie. Please talk to me."

Annie hesitated just briefly, a small blush tinging her cheeks pink. "The other night when we were … intimate, you started to breathe a name, but stopped yourself. I don't even know if you knew you had done it. The name started with an 'l'. It makes sense now."

Eren's face fell and he moved toward her, reaching and taking her hands in his. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. "Annie, I am so sorry. I am so sorry if I've hurt you, because that was never my intention. Especially during those moments. We're just now even beginning to … enjoy them together. I wouldn't want to do a single that would make it anything but enjoyable and pleasurable to you."

"You didn't." She said, and her smile told Eren she was telling the truth. "It hasn't been the first time for either of us that we've breathed another's name. It just made sense. I've been trying to think of anyone we knew together whose name started with an 'l'. I guess it would make sense I wouldn't know him."

He squeezed her hands. "I'm so sorry."

Annie shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I assume I'll be seeing him at this party?"

"I don't know why he wouldn't be there." Eren replied.

Annie grinned at him, a devilish look in her eye. "Well then. I suppose I will just have to dress my best, now won't I?

* * *

The party was a fancy event indeed. Although the LaMont's had not been in England but only a few years, they had gathered a rather impressive group of acquaintances. There were people from all different types of families, some Eren recognized, but most he didn't. He had to wonder how many in the group were fellow hunters, although Eren doubted there were many since Levi would probably be a part of this. As he and Annie arrived, a smaller woman around Annie's height met them at the door and extended her hand. Eren kissed it gently and gave her a smile. Without even introducing herself, Eren knew immediately this had to be Levi's mother. She was smaller than Levi, but she had the same definitions on her face, the same eyes, and the same calculating look Levi had a tendency to give. She was absolutely gorgeous.

She curtsied as Eren introduced himself and Annie and beamed at the pair of them. "Rosalind LaMont," she said as an introduction. "My husband Èmilie is around somewhere." Rosalind turned her head slightly to look, but gave up soon after with a shrug of her shoulders. "I always lose him at parties. He goes from guest to guest. Please, come in and make yourself at home. We have many foods and drinks. I baked most of the bread and pastries myself."

The smell of the food hit Eren as they walked in and he took a breath, sighing. "It smells wonderful, Madam. Thank you for the invitation."

Rosalind beamed and moved away, almost in a dance as she flitted from person to person. Annie wrapped her arm through his, smiling at guests as they passed, but sticking very close to Eren. She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. Annie had pulled her hair up high, and let some of the tendrils fall and frame her face. She had not gone as far as the latest fashions in France (Eren had heard rumors of women with hair so high, they needed someone to walk behind to steady it.), but still higher than most of the women attending the party. Eren was not oblivious to the fact many men were staring at his wife as though she were a prize to be gained.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "See any that you like?"

Annie gave him an almost startled looked before she softened and smiled. "No. Most of the gentlemen here are older. Nothing of my type."

Eren chuckled and lifted his head, his eyes scanning the room for any sight of Levi. There was nothing until - yes, there he was. Standing in the corner speaking with a taller man, whose light brown hair was pulled into a string at the nape of his neck. Levi's eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched, a sure sign something was annoying him. Despite all of this, Eren must have reacted in some way, for Annie was tugging on his arm and giving him an amused look. "Do you see your boy?" She asked, her eyes bright and mischievous.

He nodded. "There, in the corner. The dark-haired shorter one."

Annie blinked in surprise. "Honest? I thought you would go for the taller one."

Eren laughed at that, shaking his head when he realized Levi had caught sight of him. His face softened instantly and he gave a surprised look at the other gentleman, who was laughing. The gentleman pushed Levi a little and Levi moved, starting to weave his way through people to get to Eren. Annie let go of Eren's arm, smiling. "Go to him. He looks happy to see you. I will be entertaining myself with the food."

They met together and both smiled at the same time, Levi's hands moving as though he wanted to grasp Eren's, but stopped himself just short of it. Instead, he folded his hands in front of him. He looked beautiful as always, dressed in a light cream colored and patterned waistcoat, black breeches and finishing with a dark blue striped velvet coat that was complete with sequins and jewels and embroidered with a metallic thread. He smiled up at Eren. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"You didn't know I was coming?"

"Not at all. My brother, Jean - the one I was speaking with - forced me downstairs for the party this evening. It actually annoyed me, but he kept assuring me it would be worth it. I am glad to see his little bet paid off."

Something nagged at Eren in the back of his mind and he didn't get a chance to filter it before it came out of his mouth. "Does he know about us?"

Levi frowned. "He does. He has been tailing me, apparently. Don't worry, Jean won't say anything. He and I have been keeping each other's secrets since I was small." Levi tugged at his coat. "Come with me."

Eren followed him through a long hallway that winded through the house. As soon as they turned a corner, Eren found himself pushed up against the wall, Levi's lips against his. He made a small groan into the kiss and nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Levi made a small whimper and his hands found Eren's waist, his fingers rubbing lightly at him through his clothes. "Levi," Eren whispered, more as a warning but it came out almost like a prayer. Perhaps this was his prayer, his God. He had never found it in anything else and following religion had done nothing for him. He shook his head slightly, meaning to shake the thoughts out of his brain, but Levi stopped his movements and lifted his head.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I was just thinking." Eren smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him, cupping his face between his hands. Levi's skin was cold against his hands but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered as long as they were together and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

It had been a shock when Annie came to him a few months later, her hand hanging as she told him she was with child. It was his, she assured him. Her lover, Bertholdt, (this was the first time Eren had learned his name) had moved away some months previous and they had not been together since. "The timing is not right for him." Annie said, tears in her lovely blue eyes. "Eren, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Not now, especially not when you've finally found happiness with your lover. I did not mean to do this to you."

He held her, whispering assurances to her that she did not ruin his life. Excited as he was for the prospect of a baby - a possible heir finally - he was terrified as well. Terrified for parenthood and terrified to let Levi know. How could he be a father to his child and a husband to it's mother if he were sleeping around on them both? A sinking feeling took over Eren's stomach at the realization he would have to break this off from Levi.

Annie spoke up. "You don't have to stop seeing him, Eren. I don't mind if you do - I won't hold anything against you. I've actually been thinking … thinking about asking if he wanted to live here, with us. I know it is unconventional, but it isn't unheard of. Offering a friend a home and having a little extra help when the baby comes? It would allow you two to be together without sneaking around."

Eren frowned. "I don't think that would be the best option. Annie, you would be jealous. Don't even try to say that you wouldn't be."

She shook her head, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I'm not asking you to kiss him in front of me. It would be better than you sneaking around."

It was a thought, Eren considered. Still, this wasn't something that was set in stone. It honestly was probably the worst idea for any of them. He told Annie he would talk to Levi about it, but in his heart, he knew he never had any intention of bringing it up.

He avoided Levi for two weeks. When Levi finally cornered him in an ally one evening, he was understandably livid. He raged and cursed at Eren, not understanding why this was happening or why Eren was ending their relationship. "You told me she wouldn't be a problem. Even if she gave you a child, this wouldn't be a problem. You promised me that, god damn it!"

"I'm sorry." Was all Eren could say.

"Jean was right." Levi muttered, his hands clenched into fists so tightly that had he been human, he would have certainly drawn blood from the pressure. "I knew this was too good to be true. I knew this was going to happen and I am a fucking idiot for not trusting my own instincts. That makes twice in my life that I've ruined myself." He turned on his heel and walked away only to stop and march right back to Eren. "Actually, no. I did not ruin myself. You ruined this, Eren! With your promises and your lies and your stupid honor. Fuck your honor! I don't want to be a part of it anymore." At that, Levi finally turned and left.

All Eren could do was stand there as he left, closing his eyes and giving a deep shudder.

* * *

The following month was hell in Eren's eyes. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't want Levi and even Annie caught him moping around more than once. She finally rolled over in bed one evening, staring at him intently. "Eren. You have got to talk to him. You're miserable."

"I'm not miserable." Eren said, but his tone of voice was that of a dead man. He didn't care anymore.

"That isn't true and you know it. Eren, please talk to him. You can't just wait until the baby is born to be happy. You deserve to be happy. I don't know why you are doing this to yourself."

"I'm doing this because of you." His tone was harsher than he expected and he saw her flinch in response. "Annie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I really am okay, and I am excited for the baby. No matter what it's gender, it's going to be beautiful and it's going to be ours." He smiled at her. "I do miss him … but I want to be there for you as well."

"You are here for me. You always will be." Annie replied softly, reaching out to cup his cheek with one soft palm. "You aren't leaving me and I will forever be grateful for that. But I want you to be happy as well, Eren. You deserve happiness. Real happiness. Not just something you're forcing on yourself."

Eren leaned his forehead against hers, leaning in to kiss her on the lips softly. She made a surprised but pleased noise, looking up at him in confusion. "I am so lucky to have you, Annie. You really are the best wife any man could ever ask for."

Annie was in tears when he returned from the market a few days later. She was holding a paper in her hand and covering her mouth, giving him a look of sheer distress as he walked through their front door. Eren's heart dropped to his stomach and he went to her, taking her hands in his own. "What happened?"

"It's Father." She replied, swallowing and shaking the letter at him. "They arrested him."

"Who has arrested him? What has he done?"

"Some court has arrested him, saying that he has committed crimes of treason against the country." Annie shook her head against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath. "I don't understand, Eren. Father has never done anything that could be considered treachery. The only thing he ever did against the country was leave it. But he was there on business and …" She gave a small sob. "I can't lose him Eren. I can't."

Eren held her closely, kissing the top of her head. "We'll think of something. Did he write to you just to tell you goodbye, or was there a request?" Annie hesitated and Eren latched on to that. "What was the request?"

"That someone come for him." Annie whispered and immediately gripped Eren's arms tighter. "Eren, please don't. You don't know the situation over there right now. There is so much unrest and terror and rumor has it they're trying to bring down their king." Annie's eyes were wild, fierce. "Please don't. Think of the baby, think of me . . . Think of Levi."

He was thinking of them, Annie most of all. Her father had raised her by himself after her mother died in childbirth and had taught her how to be a fine young woman. If the court had him, they certainly had the wrong man in their custody and Eren would see to it that it was corrected. Perhaps a character witness would be exactly what was needed in this situation. Eren bent to kiss Annie's cheek, ignoring her concerned face and set to work on getting to France.

The last thing Eren did was send Levi a message, asking him to meet Eren in their old spot. It was a bit of an emergency, Eren said, and he honestly wasn't joking. He had no idea what to expect and for days Eren waited for hours in the ally, still holding out hope but realizing it was growing dimmer each day. Because of this, Eren was surprised to find Levi in their old meeting spot on the night before his departure. It had been well over a month since the last time they saw one another. He didn't miss the widening of Levi's eyes as he approached him or the disbelief that passed over Levi's pale face. The disbelief quickly gave way to anger and Levi opened his mouth to speak - perhaps to give Eren a piece of his mind - but Eren cut him off. "I don't have time to argue with you. Please just hear me out. I'm not excusing what has happened in the the past or that I've hurt you. I know I have and I would do anything in my power to take that away. But I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't want to be gone thinking you hate me. Especially not if something were to happen to me."

"Where are you going?" Levi's voice was careful, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Eren.

"I am going to France. There has been some sort of miscommunication with my Father-in-Law and I am going as a character witness to clear things up."

Levi's eyes widened and a panicked expression took over his face. "Eren, no. You can't go to France. Do you have any idea what is going on there right now?"

"I know there is unrest between the commoners and the aristocrats, but that doesn't involve me. I'm neither French no aristocratic." Eren gave a small chuckle while Levi frowned. Eren reached out a hand to cup Levi's face, giving him a genuine loving smile. "Levi, there is no need to worry. I'm going to be fine. I'm only going to be gone long enough to collect my father in law and return with him to London. You'll barely even know I'm missing."

"I should go with you." Levi muttered, almost to himself.

"No." Eren's tone turned sharp, so sharp it actually startled Levi. Eren gave him a hard stare, hoping he was imitating the look his father used to give him when Grisha meant business. "You are not to follow me. I am not a child and you would be in far more danger than I. There are hunters who would receive a high price for your head and you would be in danger of their revolution as well. You are not to follow me, do you understand?"

Levi at first looked offended, then his expression softened slightly. He gave a sigh along with a nod, bowing his head as he replied, "I understand. Please be safe, Eren. I don't know what I would do without you."

As they lay together after, Eren gently stroking Levi's hair and kissing the nape of their neck, he started talking. He told Levi about his life growing up and how he had fantastic parents, but his father was gone a lot of the time. Grisha Jaeger was one of the well known doctors in Europe and with that came many requests for his help. They spoke of Mikasa, his sister that had been adopted into the family when he was nine - they got along well, but she was very protective of him. "She can't stand Annie," Eren said, rolling his eyes and he felt Levi chuckle against him. It wasn't as if Levi hadn't heard any of these stories before; they had both talked about their lives in great detail over the course of the year they had been together. Tonight was different, however. It seemed so slow, but it felt like time was rushing and Eren had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't get rid of. He swallowed.

"I want you to do something for me." Eren said suddenly. Levi sat up against him, propping himself up on one shoulder and looking at him intently.

"Anything."

"There is a prostitute that works in town," He started slowly, and he gave Levi the name of the street. Levi nodded slowly and Eren knew he was familiar with the area - it was where he often fed. "Her name is Zoe and I have been seeing her for a little longer than I have known you. It isn't sex or anything with us anymore, but I help her out. She has a small child that lives with her mother and she's trying to save enough money to live on her own with her son. Zoe helped me a lot since I've been married and really is responsible for my discovering I do have a sex life." Eren gave a little chuckle; Levi smiled in response. "Please continue this while I'm away? I send the money straight to her mother so I know the Madame isn't getting any, but I will 'buy' her just so she has a break now and then." He trailed off as Levi stared at him, his eyes narrowed and calculating. Eren hesitated. "What?"

Levi's skin felt cold under his touch (nothing new) as he rubbed his hand. "You're a good person, Eren Jaeger. There aren't many people in this world who are willing to go out of their way to help others. Just when I think I may know everything about you, I learn something new that surprises me." Levi leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Eren's and letting their lips move together as he spoke. "You know, scientists say there are millions of stars in the sky and many different planets, each with their own unique atmosphere, but none of them able to sustain life. In the millions of stars and possible galaxies, there are only one of each of us. Think about that for a moment, Eren. We are the tiniest, most insignificant things in the universe when you put it to scale, but damn if we aren't unique." Levi closed his eyes and kissed him gently, pouring all the love and affection into the kiss. He pulled away, barely, their lips still touching. "Please don't destroy the one named Eren."

Eren didn't move. "When I come back, you are coming to live with us. Annie, me, and the child. She's offered and for once I am taking her up on the offer. We deserve to be happy together, Levi." They breathed against one another, each one of them desperate for something they couldn't quite put their fingers on. "You're going to live with us and we're going to be happy. Okay?"

He barely felt Levi nod against him. "Okay."

* * *

This wasn't how this was supposed to turn out. For once, this life had been turning the right direction, with the make up between himself and Levi, his friendship with Annie, and the baby on the way. Eren was happy for the first time in his life. He was content. This was supposed to be a quick journey to rescue his father in law from the court that had wrongfully accused him of treason - a month at the very most, travel time included. Eren was going to return home and officially start his family - parents and sister be damned.

This was not supposed to turn out like this.

Prison was uncomfortable, and the the conditions the prisoners were kept in currently were despicable to say the least. The guards and authority had no real concern for the care or well being of their captives. No, this was a temporary holding cell on the way to the guillotines; if the prisoners starved to death or caught sick in between their sentencing and beheading, it was of no concern to them. Eren shivered against the wall, huddled in a small ball with his knees pulled up to his chest. It was cold and had been raining the evening before, making the wind and temperature inside his cell downright freezing. He leaned his head against his knees, taking a deep breath to calm himself. There was nothing he could do now; what had been done was done.

What Eren had failed to realize was in between his learning of the capture of his father in law and his arrival in Paris, the revolution had taken a nasty turn - the beheading of their king. With the king and queen taken down and no one in power, the poor, the unappreciated, and the starving peasants rose up with a confidence no one had ever seen before. If they could take down a king, there was nothing that could stand in their way. Soon, anyone found looking suspicious, rich, or perhaps had an air about them that the People didn't like, they were taken and charged with outlandish things. Eren himself had been tried for conspiracy and treason against the country of France. His crime? Being English.

Eren had screamed until his throat bled from use. He had cried until he had no more tears left in his system. Now, the morning of his death, he sat silently, waiting to hear the bells that would signify the guards arrival to take him to his final destination. Eren supposed he should be spending these moments praying, but he couldn't bring himself to. He had always wavered on religion in life, and he certainly wasn't going to start making giant waves now. Still, he muttered a silent prayer to whoever or whatever was listening to take care of Annie and the baby. For them to take care of Levi. Eren's heart clenched as he thought of Levi and his stomach felt hollow. He took a shuddering breath, knowing tears would come if he had any left.

Outside, he could hear talking, both yelling and just the low rumbles of normal conversation. He wondered what time it what, how much time he had left. There was a part of him, the part that said 'You should have let him come' that ate at him … but what was Levi to do? Get himself captured as well. Eren didn't know how you killed a vampire, but he was sure it wouldn't be something simple as a beheading. Eren lurched forward, heaving suddenly as his stomach twisted in to knots and turned inwards on itself. He panted, his eyes watering and arms shaking as he held himself above the floor.

The door opened. A guard stood in front of it, nodding his head in a gesture of 'come on'. He paid no attention to the vomit on the floor. Eren stood shakily and followed him, watching as others started pouring out of the cells and into the common area they had gathered everyone in. Eren surveyed the room, his eyes falling on a young woman who was standing by herself, looking as frightened as a newborn. He walked toward her, pushing down every instinct of avoidance and placed an arm on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him, her big eyes watery and her face streaked with red. "There's no need to cry." Eren said, gently as he could. The woman flung herself into his arms - there was no need for shame here. Not in this hour as they were all being packed into a cart that would lead them to their deaths. The girl clung to Eren's arm as they moved, her small fingernails digging raw marks into his skin.

She told him a little about herself - she was a poor hunters daughter, charged with conspiracy and plotting against the Court. She had no one but herself; her family had long since died, and she only had one friend, a young boy from a neighboring village. "He doesn't know of my fate." She said sadly.

"You're so calm," she mentioned as they stood in line, numbers 23 and 24, looking at each other instead of the device or the crowd of people cheering their deaths. "You act as though you aren't scared at all."

There was something calming about her, Eren couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wished for a moment they had known one another previously - they probably could have been good friends. Eren reached out and took her hand, cradling it in his own as the line moved forward. "I am scared." He admitted, his nerves feeling as though they were going to come out of his skin. "But I'm better now that you're here. Keep your eyes on me; mind no one else."

She shook as number 22 was called. "Will they be quick, when they -" The girl trailed off.

Eren nodded. "They will be, they will be."

Her number was called and Eren gave her a kiss on the cheek and one last squeeze to her hand as they led her away. He closed his eyes as the drums rolled and he heard the machine fall. Number 23.

They grabbed him by his arms, hauling Eren up the stairs. His first thought upon seeing the machine, it's blade already bloodied with how many citizens it had killed, was to turn and flee. He was fast; he could out run all of them. There wasn't any time for running and Eren was forced to his knees, panic overcoming him at last. Please be quick, please be quick… Eren focused his thoughts on the on Levi. On his face, on his smell, the way he laughed. God, he wished he could see him, hear him, one last time and in desperation he pushed something toward the front of his mind, calling out his name.

There was only half a second to register there had been a reply back._ "Eren?"_

Number 24.


	4. 1800's: Part One

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: **This chapter and all of the 1800's will contain Erwin/Levi. We have had some people upset with us on other fanfic websites that feel we "misled" them with these chapters. We do apologize if you feel this way, but these chapters (we feel) are essential to how Levi continues to develop as an undead being. Please do try to give it a chance! **If however, you feel you absolutely can not stomach the Eruri in these chapters, please do not abandon the story! You can pick back up in the 1940's, where we will meet Eren again and it will be Eren/Levi from there on out.** Okay? Okay!

**A/N from jenforthewin: ***taps microphone* Hi. Hello. This thing on? Well, the 1700s are over and we are now into the 1800s! Wooo!

**please be gentle** I've never written anything like this before. I've never published any fanfic I may have attempted to write before either. So.. I hope this doesn't suck. It's unbeta'd because I don't have a beta. I read it outloud to Sphynx and attempted to edit. All mistakes are mine and you may point them out if you'd like!

NOW GO READ AND ENJOY. (jeneralgrievous on tumblr. feel free to drop me a line!)

* * *

**1871 Manchester, England**

New years celebrations never made sense to Levi. What was the point of celebrating another year gone by, more time lost to into the void of "remember when". As his fangs sunk into the neck beneath his lips he thought of New Years celebrations of years long since passed, when his family was still alive, when he wasn't alone. As blood flooded into his mouth his mind went blank, no longer plaguing him with thoughts of the past. He only thought of the rush of blood into his mouth and the velvety feel of it sliding down his throat.

The alley way was dark, hard to find unless you knew what you were looking for, so he took his time. Keeping his prey in a sleep-like trance he continued to feed off of her, taking his time and savoring the sweet flavour. His eyes widened when no more blood came forth. He sucked again and nothing. He pulled away, "Oh no." Panic spread throughout his veins as he turned the body over and shook the girl gently, lifting the trance as he did so. Eyes were rolled back into her skull and arms fell limply towards the ground.

"Shit.. Shit!" Control was something he'd begun to pride himself on. He never killed when he fed, he never saw the point in it if he could feed and get enough blood and still leave the person alive. Pointless deaths made him angry and if he was in control of the situation they wouldn't happen. He'd only ever willingly killed a handful of times in his life - they were all necessary but this.. This was bad. Having no idea what to do he gently laid the body down and closed her eyes, neatly arranging the body into what looked like a comfortable position as he gave up a small prayer to whoever was listening, hoping that they'd have pity on this pour soul. A timid woman, must have been new to her profession. She approached him on the streets and propositioned him, being hungry he accepted and led her into an alley. None of this was her fault. He hoped whoever was up there would take her in without judgement.

He fled then, moving faster than he normally would in public, angry at himself. He went back to his townhouse and immediately crawled into his bed. He did it out of habit more than anything these days, laying in bed. Sleep would never come, one of the many cons to being the living dead and something he was becoming increasingly bitter about in these years when he didn't have much to keep him occupied. Sure he'd taken up a few hobbies here and there but even that couldn't keep him occupied forever. The bad (and sometimes good) thing about being the living dead was that time had no meaning anymore and five minutes could feel like a decade or less than a millisecond. It was something he was still getting used to and part of him was afraid he never would.

He wasn't even completely sure how long he'd been alone now. When his last close family member died he left London. He couldn't bare to see the familiar sites anymore, walking along the Thames with his maman, going to the market with his siblings, nieces and nephews. He kept the house as it was, took what he needed, and fled. His family was old money, leaving his finances a nonissue and since he had no need for much in the way of material possessions he never really touched the funds.

Laying in his bed, he pulled the covers over him tighter in an attempt to trap some heat inside his bubble to try and warm his icy skin. A dry sob escaped his throat as the air he felt was nothing but chilly. What was he doing? How had he fallen so far? He used to laugh and smile and live but now all he did was go on day to day just waiting for the next century to roll around and see what new things came of it. His family was a big one and they had jovial parties and often supped together even after his siblings had married and moved away. He stayed with his parents, of course, as he didn't quite trust himself. Even after he was turned, his family accepted him with open arms (mostly) and now that they were gone he had a hard time allowing himself to think on those times. It hurt too much. Oh how his mother would cry if she could see him now. Broken, alone, and now apparently he was so careless he needlessly took a life.

He continued to lay there, dry sobs racking his body, crying out for his maman for hours. Later, in the purple haze of dusk, he lay in his bed silently and motionlessly facing the window. He didn't know how long he was like that but when he finally broke out of his daze he knew he must feed - soon. He had allowed himself to stay in a trance too long; at this point he was too weak to be picky. He rose to stand on unsteady feet and reached for his overcoat. Not bothering to change out of his dirty clothes he shrugged the overcoat on and stumbled to the door.

Out on the streets he was a mess. Stumbling here and there, growling low under his breath when the wind would blow and he would catch whiff of the appealing scent blood gave off. Veering off into an alley he knew to be frequented by the people of the underground, the addicts, the whores, the homeless. Perfect place for him to find dinner. His body, however, had other plans. He turned the corner and his vision blurred. Confusion thrummed through his body as he felt his knees bend of their own accord. Around him the world went black and he heard a noise much like a grunt, only realizing it came from his throat seconds before he hit the ground with a resounding thud, flickering into unconsciousness.

* * *

"How is he?" A man's voice spoke, suddenly cutting through the silence.

"He's much better, actually, but still weak. He hasn't even tried to shake off my trance. Do.." The feminine voice paused. "Do you think he intended to…?"

"Do I think he had the intention to kill himself? Hmm, I'm not sure." There was some shuffling and the sound of something scraping across the floor. A chair, maybe. "I have a feeling this wasn't entirely intentional. However, given his state, I have a feeling he no longer has the will to live."

"I'd have to agree, sir. In my time of tracking him to make sure he wouldn't cause us any trouble, I only ever saw him leave his flat when he needed to feed; It seemed that he'd only leave when it got too much and he was desperate."

"Hmm.. I see, I see. Do we know his name? Anything about him?"

Levi's mind was slowly processing the conversation he heard going on around him. He tried to move but was unable, he felt as though he was being wrapped up in a cloud. Comfortable. He liked it here and he really never wanted to leave…

"As far as I know his name is Levi. His accent is strange, but I'm unsure as to where it would be from. Should I lift the trance?"

"Why not. He's been resting long enough. Lift it and we shall see what unfolds."

Levi was confused by the words before realization came as he felt the cloud wrapped around him begin to fade. He felt himself open his mouth to cry in protest but nothing came out. He wanted it to come back, he didn't want to wake up. Slowly his head began to clear and his body became his again; he moved his arm and clenched his fist as he let out a groan. He rolled over onto his side, groaning again as he did so, and brought his hand up to rub at his eyes.

"Good morning." The man said, his accent thick. He sounded amused and it irritated Levi.

Opening his eyes, Levi fixed them on the man sitting in the chair before him. Narrowing his eyes he sat up as the last of that lovely cloud slipped away.

"Who are you?" His voice was hoarse and he sounded more menacing than he'd meant to.

The female stepped forward, her posture puffed up and her hazel eyes glinting dangerously. The man in the chair held a hand up.

"Olivia, that won't be necessary. Stand down." He smiled at Levi and nodded. "Levi, my name is Christian. Olivia found you passed out in an unsavory part of town, so she brought you back here and we've brought your health back up."

Levi just stared at him, his eyes going between Christian and the girl who had retreated to stand behind the seated man. He noted their skin, how pale it was. Christian's smile never wavered, not speaking as he allowed Levi to process his surroundings, and Levi noticed Christian was also not breathing. Suddenly fear welled up inside him.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me! You're one of them and I.. I.."

Christian's head tilted and his thin brows furrowed.

"Levi, of course we are. How else would we know how to nurse you back to health?" The man's eyes softened, looking at Levi curiously.

"I..I.." Levi brought his hand up to his forehead. "I don't know what's going on. My brain is all..fuzzy."

"That's okay. You were out of it for a long time. If it's never happened before then it may take a while for the after effects to ware off. Should I come back later?"

"No." Levi's voice rose up strong and echoed off the walls. "I need answers." Levi sat up completely, folding his legs before him and sitting up perfectly straight, raising a brow as his eyes searched Christian's face.

Christian didn't even flinch. He nodded his head, crossed his legs and folded his hands over his knee.

Levi crossed his arms across his chest, pinning him down with what he hoped was an intimidating glare.

"And answers you shall receive, of what do you wish to inquire?" The man's eyes held an amused glint and that made Levi angry. His lip twitched into a snarl and his fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt.

"Do you find this funny? Do you do this often? Prey on the unsuspecting; bringing them into this place and then ambushing them when they're weak? I'm at a complete disadvantage and this is not fair or funny! Wipe that smirk off of your face or I'll take both of you down. I know how, I've done it before, and I'm not afraid to prove just how strong I am."

Christian laughed at that as he once again rose his hand to keep Olivia at bay. Fists clenched, she faded into the background once more.

"Levi, there really is no need for that. We have no ill will toward you, I assure you. We merely found you on the ground and took you in to help you get better." He furrowed his brows again, slightly, tilting his head to the side as if assessing Levi.

Levi suddenly felt his body relax. His arms fell to his side, though he maintained his straight posture.

"How do I know that you have no intent hurt me?" Though his body felt at ease he couldn't help but still feel a bit on edge mentally.

"Levi, if I'd wanted you harmed it would have done so already. No need to wake you up only to kill you. What kind of people do you think we are?" the question wasn't accusatory. It was curious, almost sad.

Levi's lips parted in surprise as the first words were spoken. He'd had a similar conversation before, only reversed.

"How do you know I won't kill you?"  
"If you had wanted to do that, I suspect you would have done so by now."

He closed his eyes, willing away the imaged of messy brown hair and jade green eyes; blocking out the smile that made him feel warmth, smooth skin that slid against his. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath through his nose and shook his head slightly.

"I don't know," Levi confessed looking down at his hands as he folded them in his lap. "I have been taught you're all bad. All I have known is to stay away and to never trust your - our kind." Levi looked up then, meeting Christian's eyes. "You really don't want me dead?"

Christian shook his head as a sad look began to grace his features, "Levi, no. How, my dear boy, do you see us? See yourself?"

"How… what?" Levi almost gaped at him.

"You're obviously one of us, my child. How do you see yourself? There is nothing but disgust in your eyes when you look at me. What then of yourself in the looking glass; does that same disgust reflect there? My child, how have you come to be like this?"

Levi blinked his eyes slowly, letting the questions sink in. What did he see when he saw himself in the mirror? He looked at Christian and opened his mouth to speak.

"I..do not mean to offend you, Sir. You have taken me in and cared for me. I thank you for that, I do not mean to seem ungrateful."

Christian sighed but smiled, "You are most welcome. I am not offended, though. Come, would you like to walk with me? Get out and go for a stroll. Maybe that would help you relax some more?"

Levi nodded and stood, smoothing out his shirt. "That would be agreeable."

Christian stood and as he waited he turned to the girl, "You may go for now. If I need you I shall call upon you. I do not think we have anything to worry about from him."

Olivia eyed Levi warily but tore her eyes away and nodded her consent. "Okay, I shall do as you ask. Just know that I'll be close by." Christian chuckled at her and patted her shoulder affectionately.

"Of course you will be. Go, then." She smiled at him as he shoo'd her away.

"Is she with you?" Levi was curious, he'd heard that vampires took makes but he didn't really know what that meant or what exactly it entailed.

"Her? Oh, heavens no!" Christian chuckled as he led him out of the room and down a small hallway, he opened a door and began to climb the steps leading up and out into the city. "She is like a daughter to me. I found her much the way we found you. I've since taken her in and her mate. I've a few others that live with me as well." Christian looked over at him as they began to walk, the cool breeze blowing through his red hair. Levi had his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, looking up only when it was necessary.

"When.. When you say mate, what exactly does that mean?" Levi's voice was so small and curious, it reminded Christian of his first born son, when he'd ask about something he wasn't sure he should be asking about.

"Let me ask you one thing first, Levi, if I may?"

Levi nodded, "Of course, Monsieur."

"Just how long have you been..one of us?"

Levi scrunched his face up in thought, tilting his head and counting on his fingers.

"I was bit in 1784.. I suppose it's been eighty-six years now, if my figures are correct. I was bitten a couple days before my 25th birthday and a month before my wedding." Levi tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but it seeped through anyway and dripped from each word.

Christian frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "That sounds terrible."

Again Levi nodded, "It's over. However, in the years I was mortal I was raised in a family of vampire hunters. My father was one of the best around. My bother training under him. When I was bit everything changed. They kept me in, of course, I was the baby. My mother couldn't.. My father wouldn't bare to kick me out. Jean, my brother, he.. He was afraid at first but he very quickly came around. They took care of me. They taught me everything I know about what I am. Which, if I am to be honest, is nothing. I know how to feed and where. I know I cannot survive on animal blood alone, and I know that vampires do take mates but I have no idea what that means." Levi stopped to take a breath, pausing in his steps and looking out over a park.

Christian stayed quiet, sensing that levi was not done. It sounded as if Levi had never been able to speak of this nor had wanted to. It seemed as though Levi just could not keep the words from spilling over, as if to finally be around someone like him he felt desperate to be heard. Christian walked toward the fence surrounding the park and leaned forward on his arms, watching the families milling about.

Levi mirrored his stance, taking in a breath. "My family hated my kind. I was raised to protect myself from vampires. From any kind of supernatural creature, really. I've never known anything but hate for vampires. They killed needlessly and they hurt my family. When I awoke, I refused to leave my room for a month. I didn't think my sisters would want me around them, Adaline with her kids, and both of my sisters were married to hunters as well.. A family full of hate for what I had become."

"I can't even imagine how that was for you, Levi. Did you leave?" Christian was honestly curious. Of all the strays he'd ever met, he'd never met one who had been allowed to stay in the family home after being bitten.

"No.. We moved to London about five years after I turned. The other hunter families found out about me and things were starting to get bad in France. My father was given an ultimatum, kill the vampire or we burn the house down. I offered to leave and my mother wouldn't hear of it. So.. We set off for London. I stayed there until they all died off. I've family still, though distant now, around but once my siblings died, I left London and I never looked back. I've stayed in and around Manchester for a while now." Levi tapered off, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

Christian turned, leaning his back against the fence. "Vampires do indeed take mates, I am sure you know that with your Hunter knowledge. However what I am sure you do not know is how. We ourselves are not even sure. There is a physical pull. We feel it toward them whether they be vampire or human and they feel it as well. Once it has been acknowledged then you can bond and that - the bonding - is how you take a mate for life. If they are human you need only drink their blood. It seems that with two vampires you feed off of each other after feeding for yourselves. I won't pretend to know how or why this works. Best I can tell is that the bond just forms between two that want it and it is sealed with blood."

Levi's eyes had opened and he was staring at Christian with eyes so wide it was almost comical. His mouth fell open and his lips moved but nothing came out, he stood up straight and brought a hand up to his chest. Christian wondered just how much time this child spent with women in his formative years.

"I take it you have experienced this?" Christian's lips turned up in a small smile as the watched the shorter man.

Levi's expressive eyes immediately clouded over and his jaw clenched as he turned to face away from Christian. "I do not wish to talk about it, but yes. I suppose."

Christian beckoned his with his hand as he moved away from the gate. They walked a few blocks in silence as the older man thought over everything Levi had told him. It was baffling that his family had allowed him to stay but Christian supposed it wasn't altogether unheard of. Levi seemed to give away only so much as much as he was comfortable with and while Christian understood he had to admit he was very curious as to what this boy had been doing since the time of his family's passing. However, when Christian was mortal - when he had a wife and a job and a family all his own - he was known for taking risks and that was something that had never fully gone away. They continued walking, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skin, as Christian weighed his options.

He could take in Levi and let him join them and it could go well, or he could allow this stranger into their nest and Levi could be something completely different. He could kill for sport, he could be aggressive. However, Levi didn't seem to be aggressive nor did he display any intent to kill for sport according to Olivia's obserservations. Christian took a breath and clasped his hands behind his back. "Levi, would you like to stay with us. My clan? We're very small and I have very strict rules, but I think this would be good for you. Allow me, Levi, to teach you about what you are and why it's okay to be this way."

"I have been around for many, many years and I've learnt many things about us. I can teach you, help you. Shape you and mold you - if you will - into a man that no longer looks at himself in disgust but with pride and a zest for life he had once thought impossible. Levi, I can help you so much." Christian stopped himself, realizing he was bordering on begging. He wasn't sure why but his heart broke for this small man that walked with his head down and almost curled in on himself as if trying to disappear from the sight of everyone they passed as they walked.

Levi looked at him with widened eyes before he looked back down at the ground, then suddenly looking back up at Christian with a softened, surprised expression that made him look so much younger than his years, breaking Christian's heart even more.

"Yes. Yes I would like to stay with you."


	5. 1800's: Part Two

A/N: HI HELLO AGAIN.

I come and bring you the second part of the 1800s. I'm so sorry this took so long and I'm so sorry I'm sorry at how slow this is going. I swear it's going to pick up next chapter. Once Erwin gets into Levi's life it's a whirlwind.. so.. yeah.

I don't really have much to say. This chapter kind of took on a life of its own and I just had to roll with it. I was not in control, but this is what happens when your muses are strong willed and don't allow you to have control.

Also, I should let you know that when we meet characters they will most likely not be anything like the characters we know in canon. Do not like that sway you! They will eventually get there, trust me my babies. I would never lead you astray.

ALSO: Christian is an original character. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have about him. I was contemplating writing a small side fic about him and his past if anyone is interested. So if you are just drop a comment and let me know.

(italics are the past, btw)

Alright. Let's get on with the fic! As always you can reach me on tumblr! :D

* * *

**1872 Manchester, England**

Levi stood before a mirror in his bedroom, doing up the fastenings on his new vest as he got ready for the gathering he was set to attend in an hour's time. Christian had set him up, making it to so there was no way he could refuse, claiming it was important, Christian was proud of the progress Levi had made in their time together and he felt that Levi needed to be shown off - needed to get back into the swing of things with this whole integrating into society business. Of course, Levi grumbled but he couldn't help but feel excitement at the prospect of going to a party for the first time in many years, socialize with people again, drinking wine. Wine was definitely something he enjoyed and he was very glad that he could still enjoy it as a vampire. As he sat down to pull on his boots there came a knock at his door.

"I'm decent, you may enter." He called out. The door opened and Olivia poked her head in.

"Oh! Look at you. You clean up nice." The girl exclaimed as she came into his room, her mate Ewan following.

"Thank you. I feel nice. I am quite fond of fashion these days, actually. I figured if I'm being forced into going to this I may as well look my best. You look stunning as well." He smiled at her. He hair had been twisted up on her head, curls hanging down. Her dark blue gown shimmered beautifully in the light, and the make up she wore made her eyes shine

"Oh yes, you definitely haven't been looking forward to this at all or anything." Ewan spoke, a smile gracing his features. His accent had always been very thick and at first it'd taken Levi a while to understand him but these days he was fluent in understanding his friend.

"Ah! You cannot prove anything, my good friend!" Levi laughed as he stood again. "I am innocent."

"Mmhm. You barely waited an hour after Christian told you that you were to go before you went out to shop, according to Viktor." Ewan smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. Olivia leaned into him and chuckled at the two men.

Levi scoffed as he crossed the room to his wardrobe and pulled out a brocade tailcoat. "Viktor is a liar. Never trust a word he says." He grinned as he pulled on the tailcoat then walked back to his mirror and smoothed out his vest and straightened his ascot. "Tell Christian I am ready."

"You got it, Levi. See you downstairs." It was Olivia that spoke this time, smiling brightly at him. She moved out of the room and pulled Ewan with her as she began to speak excitedly to him.

Levi chuckled to himself as they went off, pulling a ribbon on from his desk and pulling his hair back at the nape of his neck. He looked himself over once more in the mirror then headed out his the door and down the stairs, whistling happily. He found the foyer to the house to be empty but heard the sounds of talking and laughter outside on the lawn. Letting himself out, he lightly jogged toward the carriage as Ewan helped Olivia in. He let himself in and sat down beside Christian, smiling at him.

"You look very nice, Levi. I'm glad we were able to strong-arm you into this." Christian's tone was amused.

"Thank you. You look nice as well. Is that a new coat?"

"Hey, you never complimented my appearance! Now I feel left out." Ewan's voice cut in.

"Ewan, you look positively ravishing." Christian drawled.

"Aye, that's right!"

Olivia giggled and Levi rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he settled in for the ride.

As the carriage pulled away and out into the road Levi could feel his mind wandering; it hardly seemed like Levi had been with this group of people for two years. There were more of them, of course, but Levi was closer with these three than the others. Christian had indeed taught Levi many things about the world of being a vampire and powers they possessed; taught him how to begin to accept himself. He was pretty sure he was still a long ways away from completely accepting himself but he could honestly say that at this point in his life that he did not hate himself. Having learned to separate himself from what had happened to him and having learned more about what he is, he'd become happier than he had in a long time. He found that, for the first time since his brother died, he actually wanted to move on and forward, he was still hesitant to go out and about and he was still much of a recluse but it was easier to get him out these days and much easier to make him laugh. He'd taken to Olivia and treated her like a sister, Ewan like a brother.

For the first time in so, so many years he felt he had a family with this group of ten people. Of course, there were times when he'd watch Olivia and Ewan, or a couple other vampires in the house that had mates and he'd feel that ache in his heart - that deep yearning for Eren. (Ah, how far he had come indeed! He could know think about Eren without anger or much grief.) He had wondered if that was all there was for him, maybe he'd screwed up because he had never thought to change him or hadn't been able to keep him from dying. Christian had told him that people were reborn as themselves many years later - He'd seen his wife in many incarnations - but he wondered if he'd ever see Eren again. Levi knew he wasn't ready to leave England in search of him - he was barely ready to leave the house to attend this function - so he had to wonder if he'd ever see him again which then lead him to the thought of would he ever meet anyone? Did he really care if he met anyone? He had his new family now and really that was all that mattered.

"…Levi? Levi are you with us?" A small hand waved before his eyes and he jumped. "There you are! Welcome back." Olivia giggled as Levi's hand shot up to rest over his heart.

"You are a devil, Olivia. You scared me!"

"It's not my fault you went off into your head. What's so good in there that you pick it over being out here with us?" Her tone was teasing but he could tell she was concerned.

"It's nothing mon petit, I just became lost in thought. It has, after all, been quite some time since I've done something like this. Especially with humans." He smiled as he felt the carriage come to a stop. "Are we here already?" He leaned forward and pulled the curtain away from the window, taking in the large estate they'd stopped in front of.

"Of course! You were off in your own little world for a bit." She paused as she smoothed out the fabric of her dress. "It's not that far from home, anyway. Now come on, let's go drink and make merry!" She giggled as she exited the carriage. Suddenly Levi was nervous. His fingers itched for something to do so he moved his hands up to straighten his ascot.

"Levi, you will be fine. Please calm down." Christian laid a gentle hand on Levi's shoulder, looking at him concerned.

"I'm trying, Christian. I really am. I.. I'm used to you and the others. This is a house full of people I do not know. A house full of people that might laugh at me. That might whisper about me. Oh, why did I bother coming? I can't do this. Just have the driver take me home, I want to go to my room." Levi's pupils had dilated as his breathing came in erratic gasps, he shifted and looked around the carriage as if he were stuck in a cage.

"I said take me home!" His voice echoed through the carriage and Christian cringed at the loudness.

"Levi, Levi. Please, calm down. You are okay. You are safe. These people will do you no harm, I would not let that happen." Christian leaned forward and placed his hands over Levi's shaking ones, holding them steady. He locked eyes with the younger vampire as he spoke in soft, soothing tones.

"Everything okay in here?" Ewan poked his head inside, looking between the pair.

"We are fine, I assure you. Take Olivia in and don't worry about us. We will be a bit longer." Christian fixed Ewan with a telling look as Levi continued to shake and stare as if neither of them were there. Used to episodes like this from Levi, Ewan gave Christian a sad smile in response as he nodded his head before disappearing with Olivia to go inside. They swayed with the carriage as it moved forward, going to park.

"Christian, please. Don't do this to me." Levi rocked back and forth a bit where he sat, looking at Christian with pleading eyes. The older man frowned and rubbed his hand on Levi's arm in an attempt to soothe him. They sat in silence for a few moments as Levi tried to calm his breathing and shaking, Christian continuing to rub his arm soothingly. Levi had been prone to episodes like this from time to time and Christian had a lot of trial and error to find out what helped calm him. It made him grateful the boy had agreed to stay with him in the first place. He was in no shape to be living alone. He'd never actually lived alone until his family died and it seemed that happening sent Levi off the deep end. In the couple years that he'd joined their clan he had shown real progress. Once a recluse he now joined them at night for games, reading, or just sitting and playing the piano and he seemed to genuinely be enjoying himself. Christian watched him form friendships with most everyone in the clan and form close bonds with others. That all seemed to change, though, when it came to leaving the house. In the beginning they couldn't get him to leave even his room, he'd throw a fit or lock and barricade the door. Eventually Christian told everyone to just ignore him, treat him like a cat and let him get used to them - let him come out of his own accord and not because he felt he should. It took a few weeks but, lo and behold, one night as they sat down to play a card game they were joined by the young vampire. No one said anything, they just simply acted as if he had been there every night and let him join in the games. Keeping that up, Levi eventually got bold enough to seek out people when they were else where in the house, to make friends. Christian swelled with pride the first time Levi suggested they go out of the house and to the market.

They'd got ready and had someone bring a carriage around and the whole time Levi seemed calm and collected, even excited. Though, looking back Christian could see the the excitement was really just nervousness. They managed to make it down the road before Levi had a fit and demanded to go back home. At first he thought it was just a fluke, Levi was just nervous to be out and about again for the first time in ages, they'd try again and he'd be okay. It turned out to be much more difficult than that. Only in recent months had Levi been making trips outside the home on a regular basis and because he wanted to. Christian had been proud of this development, so when an invitation from the Smith's showed up in his post he figured this would be as good a time as any to immerse him back into the land of the living. The Smith's were a prominent family in Manchester and often threw lavish parties every few months to celebrate one thing or the other. They also happened to be Christian's main contact in getting falsified identification documents for he and his fellow vampires. Many vampire clans in the area knew of the Smith's and often used their services, which usually earned them an invitation to a party. Christian was always invited, though, and he didn't need an invitation to tell him of it. Christian had been working with the Smith family since they settled in England, he had known them - or the current Smith's ancestors - when he himself was mortal. They had taken him in when his family had abandoned him after the bite. He in turn had stayed loyal to the family and helped them, generation after generation, to become the prominent family that they now were. They in turn had taken to falsifying documents for him and that eventually turned into a full time side business for Mr. Smith and his eldest son, Andrew.

Christian, now, was wondering if he should have even suggested this. Levi was a fragile creature but was so well at hiding it that sometimes he forgot and pushed the younger vampire too far. He watched as the young man before him took deep breaths and rubbed his shaking hands over his knees. There soon came the faint sound of counting in French, the naming off of days of the week in German, and more French. Used to this by now, Christian joined him, still speaking low and watching Levi closely. A few more minutes passed and the speaking ceased. Christian felt the shaking calm and watched as Levi's eyes opened. Levi took one last deep breath and moved to sit up straight.

"Oh how.. How embarrassing." Levi forced a smile and a chuckle.

"You don't have to put on a mask with me, Levi. No one but Ewan and I know what's going on. Take all the time you need, we can go in when you are read and only when you are ready." Christian felt the other vampire tense, "If you ever become ready that is. If this is honestly too much for you then I can have the driver take you home at any moment. Just say the word."

Levi visibly relaxed as Christian spoke, looking out the window of the carriage and heaving a heavy sigh. "I am a disappointment. Why do you even keep me around?"

Christian furrowed his brow and shook his head, "Levi, dear boy, why would you ever say such things. You know why I keep you around. You're like a son to me." Levi shook his head slightly, his expression one of disbelief, "Don't look at me that way, Levi. I have never lied to you and I do not plan on beginning now. You've made so much progress! You have to remember that anytime you have an episode like this. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for." Christian smiled softly at him and leaned forward to pat his shoulder. He felt, more than saw, Levi relax a little. His eyes drooping a little and his head bowing infinitesimally.

"Then I'm going to do this. I have to do this, Christian. I owe it to you, to myself." Levi straightened his posture once more, taking on an air of determination.

"No," Christian corrected, "You needn't do anything for me, only for yourself. Promise me that if you step foot out of the carriage it will be for yourself and for no other."

Levi stared at him for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought, before nodding sharply and sucking in a breath. "Okay, okay. I promise. I'm going to do this because I want to. I want wine and behind those doors are the finest selections of wine England has to offer. Which better be damn worth it." Christian laughed, happy to see Levi coming to this decision himself.

"Yes, quite right you are. Wine. All you can drink. Fountains of the stuff." Christian grinned as Levi laughed and reached a hand up to adjust his ascot.

"Alright. I can do this."

"Let's go, then." Christian opened the door and both men exited the carriage.

* * *

The party was the very definition of elegance. Women wore their best dresses and men wore their best suits, a quartet of strings played in the corner of what appeared to be a ball room. All about many people milled here and there, talking and laughing, drinking flutes of champagne or glasses of wine. Cigar smoke wafted in the air and Levi wandered around the big estate. They party was held in the main room with the string players and the grand floor for dancing, a grand chandelier hung in the center of the room and glittered beautifully. To the left there was a smaller room filled with tables weighed down with various finger foods, both savory and sweet alike. A door way from that room led you into the foyer, a wide open and bright room with a large staircase winding upwards and into other wings of the house. Levi stopped one of the people walking around with trays of wine and grabbed a glass. He thanked them with a nod and a small smile and swirled the liquid in the glass. Taking a sniff of it, he decided it might not be bad and was happy to have his suspicions confirmed as he sipped. He'd spent a little bit of time exploring what he could of the house, admiring all the art that adorned the walls, the intricate carvings in the wood of the stairs, or mantels, and even the tables.

He'd run into a few vampires and had chatted with them. He was amazed at how friendly they all were and kept having to remind himself that they were not feral clans or an angry group of vampires hell bent on destruction like the ones he'd known when his father and brother were alive and hunting. These vampires were ones that wished to live out their lives as normal humans. As people with jobs and families, people that loved, that contributed to society, voted, paid taxes. They were normal just like him. It troubled him more and more, as he spoke with them, the number of these creatures his family had killed. Had they been like these vampires? Had they lived and loved as these are? What then did that say of his father and brother? Were they heartless, or had they simply just been doing what they thought was right? The thoughts plagued his mind as he wandered back into the room with tables of food. Sipping his wine he maneuvered his way through the thongs of people, not really paying attention to where he was going.

His thoughts kept going back to his brother and father, their profession, their passion for what they did. Surely they could not be faulted for believing what they knew, for standing up for what they thought was right. At the time there were more ferals than there were now and how could he fault them for ridding the world of them, but he very much remembered a time when Jean killed a vampire and its mate had been present. The mate went into quite a state of fury; crying out and striking blindly at anything near it before it gave up and laid down before Jean, begging to be killed. How had they not realized then that vampires had emotions? That they felt things just as humans did? Once they moved to England they hunted a lot less but they still did it. Levi had even joined them a couple times after Jean had finally convinced Émile that he was capable. Levi himself had killed a few of his brethren (could he even call them that?) in the heat of the moment. In one instance, Jean had his back turned and the vampire saw it as the perfect moment to strike. The vampire had come up quickly from behind and grabbed Jean, gripping his hair and yanking his head back as he bared his fangs. Levi launched himself onto the vampire and quickly snapped its neck without a second thought, growling ferociously at any others that came near.

Though his family had good intentions, the tended to keep him cooped up in the house. They wanted him safe from other hunters. Though he was allowed out, he always had to have someone with him. Most of the time he just stayed in, making a world all his own in his room. He felt something though, a pull, a need to be around ones like him. To be around those who knew how he felt late at night when the world slept and he paced the floor restlessly. Jean had been insanely against it, as had his father. However, Levi stole away into the night, not long after Eren had died, and went for a walk hoping to find someone - anyone - to talk to. He succeeded in finding someone - a girl stuck at the age of twenty-one - and they hit it off. She had been bit against her will and was alone, trying to find her way. Levi wanted to help and even told her his story. They talked all through the night and well into the next morning and afternoon. When he got home his mother and father we waiting for him, angry and anxious. Jean had been there too, as his parents always called upon Jean when they had a problem with Levi. Most of the time Jean was the only one that could make him see reason.

_"Where have you been?" His mother was visibly upset, running her slim fingers through her hair._

_"Out." He was not in the mood for this._

_"Levi! Answer me!" Émile came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Levi, please answer your mother." His fathers voice was firm. Jean stood behind them with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the wall. He looked at Levi with an exasperated expression._

_"I went for a walk. I was restless. I needed out of the house!"_

_"You know better than that, Levi! You could have been killed!"_

_"But I wasn't! I met someone, someone like me!"_

_The atmosphere in the room instantly changed._

_"You what?" It was Jean that had spoken._

_"I met someone. Another vampire. She was young and alone, I wanted to help her."_

_"….Levi. Please tell me you're joking."_

_"I was raised not to lie."_

At that point Jean and Émile began to talk over each other, yelling at Levi for doing such a foolish and reckless thing. How dare he do this, how dare he put himself into such danger. They'd warned him of this! Don't talk to strangers, don't walk into danger. Levi stood and listened as they chastised him for speaking with another vampire without knowing anything about them, about going out without a chaperone. With each word his heart broke even more. He felt his body begin to shake, felt his veins light up with anger. With each word out of their mouth Levi was pushed closer and closer to his breaking point. He was thankful, for once, that he was a vampire and was unable to produce tears, for surely if he had been human he would be crying by now.

_"Just STOP!" Levi had never yelled in anger in his life. Both Émile and Jean stopped suddenly, staring at Levi with wide eyes._

_"Just stop! Say not another word! Don't you understand?! I am a grown man! I am a vampire, don't you remember? I can protect myself - I know how - and I am fully capable of making decisions of who to talk to or not! Do you not understand that each time you speak out against vampires you speak out against me?! Each time you call them dangerous, you call me dangerous. Everything you say against them goes against me! I am just like them!" He paused then, taking unnecessary breaths in an attempt to calm himself._

_"Levi, it's not like that. You know this…" Jean's tone was cautious._

_"No! It's not! You can't hate what I am yet love me! It's hypocritical. Am I not the same as them? Do I not need blood to survive as well? I kill just as much as they do, I hunt, I prey on the weak and the dying. I am no better than they are and yet you act as if this is not a fact. When will you wake up and accept that this is what I am!? I cannot help it! I did not ask for this and yet you all punish me every moment for this!"_

That had shocked them. Shocked them straight to the core. Jean, a few weeks later, announced he was no longer going to hunt. Émile retired from it as well. Émile never brought up that conversation again but showed Levi through his actions that he had heard loud and clear. Jean, however, spoke to Levi about it often, apologizing and begging forgiveness. It had continued to hurt Levi for a while but he couldn't completely blame them. They had all been raised in the hunter mentality. No one ever expected to have a member of the family to join the legions of the undead.

Levi was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that he'd crossed over into the ball room and had neared a table laden with flutes of champagne. He shrugged and grabbed one, setting his empty wine glass down. He downed the champagne in one gulp, trying to wash away his mounting anxiety due to the path his thoughts had taken. Grabbing another flute he turned around and slammed face first into a firm, solid form, causing the champagne to spill down his vest.

"What.. I..? What did I just run into?" Levi looked up at the man that spoke. He was tall, insanely so, and so very blonde. His bright blue eyes clouded, most likely with alcohol. He was getting more and more annoyed by the moment as the man kept looking about for whatever he had run into.

"Excuse you. I was standing here." Levi made sure to let as much annoyance as he could seep into his voice.

At the sound the man looked down and immediately grinned in amusement.

"Oh! Well then. Hello down there!"


	6. 1800's Part Three

A/N: Bonjour! How are you my little lovlies?! I would like to take this moment to APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK. I've been having a lot of issues and shit, and landed myself in the hospital the other night (which is when this was supposed to go up originally) and I was kind discouraged before that so it was taking me a little longer to write than it normally would.

So, this is kind of a long update? But it's not horribly long. I hope you all enjoy it because I'm proud of it and I'm owning it and I love it. As always it's unbeta'd and is only looked over by me reading it outloud. Please excuse all mistakes.

Also.. this is kind of a touchy subject for me but after mulling over it for a while I would like to adress something. *clears throat* If you aren't a fan of the Eruri, that's fine, I understand it's not everyone's cup of tea, but it's pretty much necessary for this part in Levi's life. Trust me. I'm one of the creators of this little universe and I know my character. Erwin is good for him right now. Don't worry though - this is the *ONLY* Eruri in the story. I promise. There might be mentions of other pairings but they should just be mentions. Levi and Eren are destined to be together. It's written in his VAMPIRE DNAAAAA. Please just hold on a couple more chapters.

I'm pretty sure there should ONLY be 2-3 chapters left in this. I DID NOT MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE THIS LONG but fuck. I'm not sorry.

The 1940s part being written by my coauthor already has one chapter done! And I'm almost halfway done with the next chapter.. so.. we're getting the ball rolling!

As always tracking tumblr tag fic: sctl Fic: shadows comes the light and i'm there as JeneralGrievous.

* * *

"Oh, well then! Hello down there." The taller man's speech was slurred and his grin a bit too wide for Levi's liking. The man smelt of alcohol and Levi was not amused at the jab toward his height; he knew he was short and he did not ever need to be reminded.

"Excusez-moi," Levi barely managed to keep the edge of annoyance of his voice. "Maybe you should watch where you step."

"Many apologies, sir. However, even if I had been watching I am not so sure that I would have spotted you." The man chuckled and the sound was rich and warm; it was smooth and deep. Levi immediately hated it and the man producing the sound. His fingers twitched and his hands balled into fists.

Narrowing his eyes, Levi tilted his head to the side and took the man in. His clothing was casual, much too casual for the tone of the evening. Surely this man must be the help? His boots looked like riding boots and they had mud caked on the bottom. Levi shuddered, thinking of all the places this horrible creature must have tracked mud.

"I should 'ave you kicked out of 'ere for insulting me as you 'ave!" Levi fired off, his accent wrapping around each word, his fists shaking beside him.

The other man laughed as another man emerged from the crowd to come stand with him. "Look at this, Nile!" The blond elbowed his friend and nodded toward Levi. "A short angry Frenchman! Good thing we made top marks in History and know how to deal with those types." The two men burst into laughter, Nile wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes.

"Erwin, quite your laughter, lest your mother hear you and hunt you down. She'll make you change then start making pleasantries with the guests." Nile wheezed, as he coughed away his laughter, standing up a bit more straight. Erwin did as well, his laughter dying down as his eyes darted around. It suddenly dawned on Levi who this was. The Smith's had two sons. He'd met one already, and this Erwin must be the second. Levi was still fuming with anger as he watched the two men grabbed flutes of champagne from trays and snagged some sweets from the tables.

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Why you're so massive that is. Your brain is so small your body 'ad to make up for it somehow. So you were made you a giant insufferable brute so you'd have at least some chance of survival." Erwin stopped, an amused twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Levi, however, was not finished. Crossing his arms, he took in a breath and started again.

"In fact, I heard you mention your mother? How proud she must be of you!" Levi paused to laugh a fake laugh, mocking the two men. "Surely you bring such honor to her, being drunk and harassing the guests! A man of such class. I'll bet she stops random strangers on the street just to regale them with tales of her perfect, precious baby son."

The moment Levi mentioned his mother Erwin's demeanor changed. His eyes narrowed as his hands fell to his sides, clenching into fists.

"Do not speak to me of my relationship with my mother. You know nothing about it." His voice was low, sharp. Dangerous. Nile reached a hand out and placed it on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm or comfort.

Levi laughed a real laugh at that, throwing his head back. He regained his composure a moment later and pinned Erwin down with a glare that would have set hell even more on fire. "See 'ow it feels to be mocked for something you are sensitive about? Do not ever insult me again, Monsieur, and remember in the future to think before you open your mouth."

Nile paled and Erwin flinched at the venom in Levi's voice, neither trying to stop him as he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Hey, you alright?" Nile spoke, but Erwin couldn't respond. He was too busy watching after the smaller man as he disappeared, a thoughtful expression gracing his features.

"I'm not sure." Erwin drawled, his eyes never leaving the still retreating form of Levi, curiosity and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, something new and compelling, buzzed beneath his skin. "Who is that man?"

* * *

"The audacity of that..that…!" Levi paused in his rant, unable to think of a word. They'd left the party around midnight and from the moment they'd all entered the carriage Levi had done nothing but rant about Erwin and his insults. He'd recounted the stories no less than three times, his hands flying wilding in the air as his voice steadily rose. They listened the first time, expressing their outrage at all the right moments and interjecting with comments here and there, but the longer he went on the more Olivia grew annoyed and by default, so did Ewan.

Aside from the incident with Erwin the whole evening was a success in terms of Levi. He now had identification and had made a few new friends (both vampire and human), he'd even met the Smith's and he liked them. He just couldn't let what happened go. Everyone in the carriage wished he would dwell on it a little more quietly.

"Levi, do try and calm yourself. I've known Erwin his whole life and this is extremely unlike him., try and go easy on him. Knowing him it's has been..a bad day." At the murderous look on Levi's face Christian paused and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I am not saying that excuses him! Not at all! What he did was wrong and he should definitely apologize, but Levi, try to think about what he kind of day or even week he may have had?"

"No! I will not! I don't care what kind of day you've had, that does not give you an excuse to act as he did! That was humiliating!" Levi's voice had reached level of loudness they'd never heard from him before. Everyone in the carriage cringed and glared at him. "Levi, inside voice!" They all chimed.

Levi at least had the decency to look sheepish as he squeaked out a small sorry. The rest of the carriage ride was silent. Upon arrival at their estate they bid each other goodnight and went into their separate rooms.

Levi undressed, untying his hair and folding his clothes back up neatly to put them away, changing into more comfortable clothes then settled into his bed with a couple of books to keep him company. As he opened the first book there came a knock at his door. He sat up, closing the book on his finger, "Come in."

The door opened and Christian poked his head in. "Am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all. Please, come in." Levi smiled at him as he sat up straighter.

Christian entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. He moved to sit in the wing backed chair near Levi's bed, smiling at the younger man. "Levi.. You did exceptional tonight. I really want you to know that I am proud of you and your progress." A soft smile graced Christian's face. Levi positively beamed at him, leaning forward.

"I'm proud of myself! Even with … the incident, I did not let it ruin my night! No one else was terrible to me and just because one person is an ass does not mean everyone is. I kept that in mind, you've said it before. Christian, I even had fun!" The older vampire chuckled as Levi went on, his hands flailing wildly and his expression one of childlike joy.

"I'm so glad, Levi. I really am. Even Ewan said he saw you approaching people on your own and striking up conversations. That's amazing. I know this does not mean you won't have issues with this still in the future, but you conquered tonight and that is a huge milestone. One deserving of praise." Christian leaned forward and ruffled Levi's hair, grinning with affection. Levi laughed and pulled away, smoothing his hair back down.

"Thank you, so much. I do not expect to be cured, not at all, but something about just being there. Once I got done with Erwin I felt I had enough courage to make friends. If I could deal with the likes of him and live to tell the tale, then what else could I do, you know? I know I will still have my reservations, I'm nervous about going to another function like that just thinking about it. At least now I know I can do it though, so if I have another episode like I did when we arrived I can repeat that to myself as well. I've done it before and I can do it again."

"I think I'd like to do it again at some point, Christian. Not any time soon, mind you, I need to recover from this. I feel mentally drained. This is what I remember tired to feel like. I don't like it, so.. I think I should take some time before doing something this big again."

"No, no. Don't worry about that, piccolo gatto. I will not push you further than you can go, you know this." Christian smiled before smoothing his face into a more serious expression as he folded his hands in his lap. Had he been able to, Levi would have paled. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, sitting up straighter.

"Am I in trouble?" The look on Levi's face made Christian stifle a laugh. His eyes were wide, brows almost disappearing into his hair, and his lips formed a small 'O'.

"Oh, no! Not at all! I just..wish to speak with you about Erwin."

Levi's face immediately turned to one of annoyance and he crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath through his nose. "I do not wish to discuss him any longer. I know everything I need to just from our encounter."

"Ah, but you don't. Levi, I've known him since he was born. I've seen many things that went into his upbringing and … I think I may be able to give you some insight."

"His parents seemed like perfectly polite people, how in the world did they raise such a disrespectful urchin?" The older man frowned deeply and leaned forward a bit as he thought about how to approach the topic.

"Erwin.. He's..complicated, Levi. He hasn't had the best time grown up in that house." Christian paused and scratched beneath his chin. "His parents.. They.. They've treated him differently because they felt he was too soft, too tender, to be a real man."

"They denied him affection a lot of the times. He had to find it elsewhere and a lot of times he found that in his friends or even in alcohol. I know he was drunk tonight and I guarantee it was because he had to be in that house. He does not get on well with his parents, Levi. I am not trying to excuse anything he said or did, so please do not take it that way. I just want you to maybe see it a different way. Have you even been so uncomfortable with a situation that you've maybe lashed out at an innocent just because they were there and it was easy? Because it may have made you feel a little better about yourself? Erwin has grown up having to fend for himself because that's how men are made, according to his father. When he was sixteen he moved in with his drunkard of an uncle just to get away from his mother and father."

Levi furrowed his brow as Christian spoke. This type of family life, it made no sense to Levi. His family had always been very, very close. Even when he had been turned they all remained close, banding together to figure out how to care for a vampire. Hearing of parents that couldn't care less about their child, well, that just broke his heart. He felt for Erwin and the neglect he must have suffered at the hands of these deceptively nice people. He wondered, then, how those people he met earlier in the night could be so heartless. Maybe Christian was exaggerating, though why would he when he's never lied or stretched the truth to Levi before.

"I won't go into details, that's not my place, just know that Erwin may have been in a bad place last night. Knowing him, he'll come round to apologize once he figures out who you are and who you live with. He knows better than to treat any of my family with that kind of disrespect, so I'd expect a him to call on your within the next couple of days." Again Levi made a face at his words.

"Will I have to receive him?" He knew he sounded petulant but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Levi, really?" Levi could pick up the tone of annoyance in Christian's words but that only made him more resolute than ever.

"Yes really!" He picked up his book again, not caring if he was being rude, and opened to the spot he'd marked. "I do not wish to see him. That is all. You may go."

* * *

"I told you, I do not wish to see him! What language do I need to speak for this to sink in!?" Levi growled out, going on to say the same sentence is several different languages. "There! Did one of them stick or should I get the damn royal family to write up a letter and stamp it?!" Olivia stood in the doorway of his room, completely unfazed by his little fit. Erwin had been by everyday during the week and each time he showed up it made Levi more and more annoyed. It was now Saturday and Levi was positively beside himself with rage. "Tell him I'm dead! Tell him I moved to the moon, tell him whatever the hell you have to tell him to get. Him. Away. From. Me!"

"He can't be that bad, Levi. He wants to apologize and he's been trying so hard. I think you're being a little unreasonable." Olivia was actually beginning to feel sorry for Erwin. He really did seem genuine and today he'd come out in the cold rain.

"I didn't ask you what you thought!" Levi screeched. He knew he should at least let Erwin apologize but, truth be told, he was embarrassed. He was embarrassed and all he wanted to do was forget anything ever happened but Erwin was apparently going to do everything in his power to make sure Levi remembered until the world ended.

"Levi, please just see him. It'll take two minutes and then you can be done with the whole thing. Your mother raised you with more respect than this, I guarantee it." Christian spoke, seeming to appear out of thin air. If Levi was surprised he didn't show it. "This is getting beyond ridiculous, Levi."

Levi bristled at the mention of his mother and even more knowing that Christian was right. He clenched and unclenched his hands into fits at his sides and inhaled deeply through his nose. With a glare at Christian, Levi pushed his way out of his room not caring who he slammed his shoulder into on his way out.

"Is he really going down there? Wow, Christian. You're a miracle worker." Olivia blinked as she watched Levi stomp down the hall and toward the stairs.

"I have my ways. Bringing up the mother always seems to work." Christian murmured.

"I can fucking hear you both, you uncultured swine!" Came the angered reply.

Levi didn't bother to make sure he looked presentable before he went down to meet Erwin. He wore no shoes and his shirt was untucked, his hair hanging loosely about his face. He wanted to give off the impression that he couldn't care less if he tried. Erwin on the other hand, looked very well put together, sitting on a bench in the foyer of the large house, and that threw Levi off. The only other time he'd seen the man, he'd looked like he could have been one of the waiters flitting from room to room. Today he looked like he'd stepped out of a fancy department store with his shiny boots, neatly pressed shirt, beautifully colored vest; his hair neatly pulled back and tied with a simple black ribbon. The sight was enough to make Levi stop dead in his tracks, though he wasn't sure why. He stared at the other man for a moment or two before Erwin must have felt eyes on him. Blue eyes shifted and widened when they fell upon Levi. Erwin's mouth opened a bit as if in shock before he clamped his lips back together and stood, smoothing out his trousers and clearing his throat. He clearly was not expecting Levi to come down. Good, he wasn't prepared, that meant Levi had the upper hand. The shorter man stayed where he stood and crossed his arms over his chest, standing with a hip jutting out, hoping he looked as annoyed by this inconvenience as he felt. Erwin strode toward him and seemingly managed to cross the expansive room in two strides.

"Levi, I honestly did not expect you to come down. I am, however, very grateful that you did. I'd like.."

"To apologize? Good. Got it. You may go." Levi arched an eyebrow at Erwin and nodded toward the door. "You may go, then, now that you've cleared your conscience." At that Erwin arched one of his own brows.

"Is that why you think I'm doing this? I'm only doing it because I would feel better if I were able to write you off?" He waited for Levi to confirm this as truth. The shorter man nodded just slightly but said nothing.

"That is the most absurd thing I've heard in a while, Levi." Erwin began, looking crestfallen, " Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I genuinely feel bad? I insulted you many times and laughed in your face. I acted more foolish than I have in years and I've wanted nothing more than to apologize to you. I know you have no reason to listen to me but allow me this, please. I am not that man you met, I swear it. I was crass and off color. Please just let me do this." Something in Erwin's voice caught Levi off guard. He was being incredibly sincere and Levi wasn't sure why. Why did it matter so much that he apologize to Levi, so much so that he had come round every day even though he'd resigned himself to Levi always refusing to see him. Levi looked up into the man's eyes and felt his resolve crack.

"Okay, fine. But not here. Everyone is listening. I can feel it."

"Then allow me to treat you to a drink. There's a pub not far from here - it's one of my favorites to visit when I am hom-"

"I'll dress and then we can go. Don't move." Levi turned and headed up the stairs.

"Thank you again, for agreeing to this Levi." Erwin smiled at him as they took a seat in a corner booth. Nodding, Levi avoided eye contact and snatched up the drink menu, glancing over it until he saw wine he knew he would be pleased with.

"I had to do it, otherwise they'd have sat and listened to every damn word out of our mouths. There's no such thing as privacy in a house full of vampires, sadly." Levi set the menu down, crossing his arms and looking out the window. Erwin watched him, taking in his body language. He knew he had upset Levi but he didn't know someone could hold onto a grudge so adamantly; the annoyance radiated off of the man in waves and it made Erwin feel about 2 feet tall. He sighed and tried to engage the man again.

"Your drinks will be on me so, please, order what you wish." He finished with a tentative smile. Levi's head snapped toward his, an eyebrow arched.

"Of course they will be." He huffed, lowering his voice to mutter in French about the absurdity of this whole situation. He could be at home reading instead of out with some dumb brute had this man just had some self control in the first place. Erwin let out a deep sigh and asked Levi what it was he wanted to drink. In a clipped tone, Levi told him the name of the wine and went back to looking out the window. Erwin moved away from the table, attempting to calm his temper. He was here to apologize, not to start a fight, but Levi was making it insanely difficult for him. How damn hard was it to just accept a damn apology? He stood at the bar and ordered, staring down at the counter top as he waited for the drinks to be done. Moments later two drinks were set in front of him, he paid, thanked the bar keep and headed back to the table.

"Here we are." He set Levi's glass in front of him and sat down with his own, taking a sip of the amber liquid. Levi swirled the wine in the glass and leaned in to take a sniff.

"Ah, smells wonderful." He closed his eyes and took a small sip, a pleased noise escaping his throat. Erwin watched as the other man treated this moment with the utmost reverence, amusement lighting up his face.

"A fan of wine?"

"You literally have no idea." Levi deadpanned, taking another sip as he continued to look out the window.

"Well, tell me about it. Have you always been a fan, did you family used to make it or something?" Erwin was genuinely curious, he'd grown up around vampires and knew they could drink but it seemed Levi took his love for drink to a whole new level. He wondered if Levi like this only about wine? Surely the man had no need to drink water..?

"I just really like wine." Levi said, his voice took on a tone just this side of condescending. Erwin frowned again and took a larger sip of his beer.

"I see. That's it then?"

"Pretty much." Levi took out a pack of cigarettes then, taking one out and lighting it up. He let the smoke twirl around him in the air for a moment before a look of mock concern took up residence on his face, "Oh, I hope you don't mind if I smoke."

"Something tells me that even if I did you still wouldn't care." Erwin couldn't help the annoyance that seeped out with his words. However, he took out his own pack and lit up his own cigarette, taking a large drag and exhaling, his tongue peeking out to swipe at the corner of his mouth as he did so.

"You are so very right about that." The shorter man crossed his legs under the table and leaned back, finally looking at Erwin. It was then that Erwin lost his patience. He set his glass down a lot harder than he'd originally meant to and leaned forward, his nostrils flaring a bit.

"That is it, Levi! I did not force you to come here with me, you came of your own volition! It seems you're having trouble grasping that. I did not come here so that you could treat me as if I am a burden just by simply existing, I get enough of that as it is and I won't tolerate it from you. I have done what I came to do and if you cannot be man enough to accept that with dignity then I am done wasting my time. I don't even know why I care about this so much! You clearly don't care about anything other than yourself, so I apologize for taking up your precious time. I've paid for the drinks as promised, so I'll just be on my way."

Erwin's hand shook as he brought the cigarette up once more to his lips, dragging off of it. Levi watched him with wide eyes, having the decency to look ashamed of himself. He didn't really know why he was acting this way toward Erwin but it was almost as if he couldn't help it. It was the embarrassment of the whole situation, he supposed, but why should that mean he punish this man further when it was clear Erwin had already punished himself. No, Levi concluded, Erwin was being sincere and Erwin deserved at least a sincere acceptance. Erwin reached for his coat, leaning forward and pulling it on. Levi took in the tense set of his shoulders, the fidgeting of his leg. Sighing, Levi took a drag off his own cigarette before taking the last sip of his wine.

"You're right." Levi's voice was so low he wasn't sure Erwin could hear him over the cacophony of noises in the pub, however he must have because as soon as the words left his lips, steely blue eyes shot up and looked at him in disbelief, and he stopped in his movements to vacate the booth.

"Come again?" Levi knew Erwin just wanted to hear it again, wanted to make him admit his wrong again just for the sake of hearing it. It annoyed Levi to no end but he also knew he shouldn't argue with this man anymore. There was no point and it clearly seemed to upset the blond man.

"I said, you're right. I've been treating you abysmally and that's not exactly fair. What you said those things.. You were in an altered state. No, that doesn't excuse you from it, but it does help me see the situation differently. I assume had you been unaltered, you would have simply apologized for bumping into me and then bid me farewell?" Erwin nodded, staring at Levi critically, as if he was waiting for this to blow up in his face somehow, though he sat again, giving Levi his full attention.

"When you first came to my house, I didn't want to see you because I was so angry. Angry that someone could even say things like that to the face of someone they didn't even know from Adam. As the week wore on it just mostly became about sticking to my word and standing up for myself. I guess I got carried away with it and no, that's not fair to you. Two wrongs do not make a right. I accept your apology, Erwin, and I do wish to extend to you my forgiveness. I would also like to thank you for the drink. You've gone above and beyond the call of someone in the wrong who should apologize. I … I appreciate that. It has been a while since someone made that much effort." Levi swallowed as he finished, making sure to continue looking at Erwin. The man's features softened as Levi spoke by the time he was finished, he wore a weary smile.

"Thank you, Levi. I.." Erwin exhaled, rubbing a finger on the condensation forming on his cup. "Thank you."

"I suppose now I should apologize for how I've been acting. No one deserves that." Levi mimicked Erwin, his finger running along the stem of his wine glass, eyes downcast.

Erwin looked up at him, a playful smirk on his face. "Should I ignore you for a week and make you squirm until I accept?" Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, but he couldn't help the smile the crept onto his face.

"Don't be an ass." Levi wasn't sure why, but when he looked up Erwin looked different to him. He looked harmless, he looked like someone Levi could become friends with. Levi blinked, his head tilting as his body began to tingle just slightly. He hadn't felt this way since.. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Erwin lifted a brow, looking perplexed.

"Everything okay, Levi?"

"..Yeah, sorry." Levi took a deep breath and steeled himself. He knew whatever happened from here on out would be interesting, it could end up going great, or it could quickly crash and burn. Yet, he didn't care. He suddenly needed to be around Erwin. He needed to learn everything he could about this man, his likes, his hobbies, his beliefs, what made him laugh..

"Do you have anywhere you need to be right now?" Levi's voice was innocent, low. He realized he was nervous. Erwin had only wanted to apologize, that didn't mean he wanted to be friends. Still, Levi was willing to try. He couldn't help it, he was compelled. He looked up at Erwin nervously, and saw that he was smiling a bright smile, and he noticed that his eyes crinkled when he smiled that wide. He wanted to always make Erwin smile like that…

"I do not. Why do you ask?" The look on Erwin's face proved he knew why Levi was asking, but this man seemed determined to make Levi said what he wanted to hear.

"Well, I've some errands to run.. If you wanted to join me, I.. Well, I wouldn't be opposed."

"I'd love to." Was Erwin's immediate answer. He stretched and stood up, grabbing his pack of cigarettes off the table. Levi watched him, not even trying to hide the fact that he was ogling him. He honestly hadn't expected Erwin to agree so easily and he also hadn't realized just how attractive this man was.

"Great. Let's go then." He smiled a genuine smile as he stood. He put his coat on and headed toward the door. He could feel Erwin behind him, following, and he smiled to himself. For the first time in a long time he felt as if he could have a real, deep connection with someone and this prospect thrilled him, filling him with a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.


End file.
